Belladona
by Matt Squinn
Summary: Darlo todo por amor. Ese lema fue el que marcó mi Destino. ¿Cuanto arriesgarías por salvar a quien amas? SebaxOC- editado-
1. Pasos del Destino

**Hola beautiful people :D**

**Primero que nada, algunos detalles. Tengo puestas todas mis esperanzas en este fic.**

**Este primer capitulo sólo explica la historia, notaran que no deja mucho que ver, solo algunas cosas.**

**Esto es por mientras :D**

**Como siempre me ha gustado, me inspiro en canciones para poder escribir, así que al inicio de cada fic. Dejaré un titulo de una canción :3**

**Así por si la quieren escuchar después se inspiran como yo *o***

**Bueno, a leer :D**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso. El resto de los personajes que evidentemente no pertenezcan a la serie/manga son de**

**mi absoluta propiedad.**

_**"YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL"**_

_**LANA DEL REY.**_

**Cap I : Pasos del Destino.**

Miraba el montón de hojas sobre la superficie brillosa de mi piano negro. Suspiré. Tenía que leerlas, una por una y poder descifrar lo que entre líneas callaba cada una. Pero para mí, tener que leerlas, era tener al diablo riéndose de mi desgracia en mi cara. Miré a mi izquierda, y lo que había ahí de pie no era muy diferente tampoco.

-¿Es todo lo que encontraste, Sebastian? – pregunté, intentando sonar interesada y ocultando la pereza que me provocaba ver tanto papeleo junto.

-Hay mucho más, Madame. Pero estimo necesario empezar por estas, por descarte – me respondió serio.

-Gracias- mencioné. Mi voz sonaba cansada, opaca. Quizás estaba muy estresada. Sebastian se extrañó al oírme decir esto. Teníamos un vil contrato, no tenía por qué dar las gracias, pero para ese entonces, aunque fuera por interés, que alguien estuviera acompañándome en ese momento difícil de mi vida, era suficiente para expresar mi gratitud.

-¿Qué sería si no pudiera hacer algo tan simple? – sonrió levemente.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Me hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Delineé el borde del piano con la yema de mis dedos. Miraba el montón de hojas sin querer tomarlas. Tantos recuerdos, Dios… Tantos…

La razón por la cual decidí abandonar todo cristianismo, y hacerme a la aventura al contratar a un demonio, fue por la serie de eventos desafortunados que atravesaron mi vida con un golpe duro y bajo, en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

Leyre Bellamy, mi madre, había tenido un accidente, abandonándonos a mí, y a mi pequeña hermana Moira, de tan sólo 13 años. Lo cual no hubiera sido tan terrible de conllevar estando juntas. Sin embargo, mi hermana desapareció a la semana siguiente del accidente, sin dejar rastro.

El principal sospechoso: mi padre, Sean Collingwood, que también desapareció de la faz de la tierra, oh sí, tan curiosamente. Llevaba años separado de mamá, justo de que nació Moira. Yo tenía en ese entonces 5 años, por lo que no recuerdo su rostro con claridad. Es por eso que con mi hermana preferíamos usar el apellido de mamá, Moira Bellamy, y yo, Lisbeth Bellamy.

Han pasado dos meses de que comencé mi búsqueda, fracasando en el camino. Ha pasado una semana y algo más de que Sebastian está a mi lado.

Me cuestionaba la ironía de me decisión, puesto que cuando todo terminara no podría disfrutar de ver crecer a mi pequeña Moira, ya que tendría que irme al infierno. Más sólo me bastaba con encontrarla, saber que estaba bien, y dejarla protegida, segura y acomodada antes de irme.

Tomé el lote de hojas que había sobre mi piano y lo apoyé en mi falda. Miré hacia el ventanal que estaba detrás de este, un ventanal grande que daba la vista hacia la entrada de un bosque pequeño que estaba al costado de la casa que nos había heredado mamá. Me gustaba mucho esa sala, porqué ella la había preparado especialmente para Moira y para mí. Era la sala artística, así la llamábamos. Allí estaba mi piano. Podía estar horas tocando, había un espacio grande hacia el lado izquierdo de este, como una pista de baile, bordeado de ventanales gigantes, y hacia la derecha, estantes llenos de libros, cuál de todos más maravilloso que el otro. Podías jugar juegos de mesa, ah! Y cómo olvidar el atril donde pintaba Moira.

Me salí de mi ensoñación entonces, y comencé a leer los artículos que Sebastian me había llevado: "_Sean Collingwood, empresario multimillonario llega a acuerdos con empresas, blablablá… Sean Collingwood blablablá…" _Oh! Sean Collingwood importante personaje, ¡desaparecido!

'Así que los medios ya se dieron cuenta de que no estás' pensé. Esto me ayudaba un poco, puesto que no era la única que estaba buscándolo.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Esa tarde estaba muy angustiada y estresada, así que le pedí a Sebastian que me llevara a la playa a ver la puesta de sol. Estoy segura de que esto podría sonar un tanto romántico pero para nada en ese entonces, yo sólo me distraía mucho viendo la puesta de sol.

Sebastian apareció con un auto negro. ¡Quién sabe de dónde lo había sacado! Ni me atreví a preguntarle, puesto que tenía la costumbre de rehusarse a contestarme el método en que lograba las cosas, mas sólo respondía que qué sería si el no pudiera hacer algo tan simple.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, esto a pocos minutos de casa, pude notar que el ambiente estaba fresco. Aún no atardecía del todo. La arena era blanca, limpia y suave. El mar cristalino y espumoso. Pude sentir ese olor salado entrar por mis vías respiratorias y olvidar todo por un milisegundo. Miré a mi alrededor. Casi no había gente. Una familia metros más allá, unos amigos hacia el otro lado, y una que otra persona solitaria en las lejanías.

Sebastian llevaba una sombrilla gigante que me causaba mucha gracia.

-No soy muy buen amigo del sol, madame- me dijo mientras caminábamos buscando un lugar donde instalarnos. Llevaba puestos unos lentes negros. ¡Qué cómico se veía!

Situó en la arena una manta grande y de color rojo italiano, con un diseño victoriano negro. Y la sombrilla gigante era negra también. La ubicó y se sentó mirando al horizonte. Anteriormente me había ofrecido su mano también, para poder sentarme sobre la manta.

Me resultaba incomoda la poca confianza que tenía con Sebastian. No siempre podíamos hablar, y nuestras conversaciones se reducían a meros comentarios del contrato. ¿Algo faltaba? Quizás lo tímida que era yo… ¡Mentira! Nunca había sido tímida, era un troll y nunca debí nacer mujer. Era desordenada y loca. Pero el me inspiraba miedo y hacía que mi personalidad extrovertida se viera reducida a cero.

Me decidí entonces a hablarle más seguido. Si yo me quedaba callada, esto no funcionaría del todo.

-¿Por qué decidiste llamarte Sebastian Michaelis? – wow, y para comenzar, la pregunta más absurda jamás hecha.

-No lo decidí – volteó a mirarme –supongo, tenía lentes puestos- con una sonrisa – lo tomé a petición de un antiguo contratista.

-¿Quién? – lo miré con mis ojos grandes y curiosos. En realidad, mis ojos eran gigantes.

-¿Importa? Han pasado cientos de años ya- sonrió… e inflé mis mejillas algo molesta.

**Sebastian POV**

Seria, siempre está seria. Por esto es que difícilmente puedo saber lo que piensa, lo que ella está dispuesta a hacer. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué esconde detrás de esa larga cabellera negra? Esa mente, tan pura, tan poco dominable.

"Si tengo que matar a mi padre, lo haré" eso dijo, con tal de vengar a su hermana en caso de que pasara lo peor. Fría. Si, también, era algo fría… sumamente fría, como la nieve, nieve tono de su piel.

Me recordaba a cierta alma corrompida por el odio, sumergida en la pureza. Hambrienta de caos, de violencia, inmersa en la oscuridad, de aroma cálido y dulce, maldito veneno que genera deseos incontenibles. Maldita droga sana dolores.

"Bocchan"… pensé. Si, ella tenía un rastro de la personalidad de cierta alma, sólo que aún no estaba lo suficientemente herida para sumergirse en el dolor, para ahogarse en el mar de sufrimiento, y dejar que las moléculas golpearan su cuerpo, abriendo las heridas, bañándolas de sal.

Pero ya lo estaría, ya pronto su alma clamaría por sangre, por probar el elixir de la venganza, el dulce vino servido en copa, en gloria, en victoria.

Es el destino el que me ha traído a su presencia empalagosa de veneno adictivo, sabor de su pureza, de su supremacía… tan perfecta. Tan deseable, tan dispuesta a ser corrompida, me hacer hervir el veneno oscuro que circula en mis venas y que poseo por sangre. Succionarla, consumirla, extinguirla, devastarla, llevarla a lo más profundo del odio en las tinieblas, y aumentar su sabor a infinito.

Pero ella no me ve, ella no lo sabe, me escondo cauteloso, detrás de la figura inalterable humana que poseo ahora…

Por muchos cientos de años, no había codiciado algo tanto como esto… otra alma invaluable, otro tesoro perdido en la escoria humana, otra carne capaz de saciar el hambre eternamente.

Así comienza mi vigilia.

-¿Y por qué no me llamas con algún nombre también? No tengo por qué ser sólo Lisbeth- me dijo con sus ojos cristalinos como el agua, en su extensión más grande.

-Tenemos una relación de Ama y Mayordomo. Referirme a usted como My Lady, Señorita, Madame, es suficiente. Son los títulos que debo respetar- mi respuesta no pareció satisfacerle.

-Quiero que me des un nombre… es una orden – lo dijo pausado y en un tono infantil, casi no pude acatarlo como orden, pero sus deseos siempre serán órdenes para mí.

Pensé unos instantes, y recordé entonces algo que, técnicamente le encajaba a la perfección.

-¿Conoce usted la Belladona?...

**Lisbeth POV**

-¿Conoce usted la Belladona? – me dijo, y yo apenas pude entender que era eso. No quise sentirme ignorante, pero que rayos, él era un demonio, sabía más que yo por infinita cantidad de años.

-No… cuéntame- adopte una posición cómoda frente a él, y me demostré curiosa.

-Bueno – asintió – es una planta que da unos frutos curiosamente negros, con varias propiedades medicinales. Más lo importa acá, son las creencias antiguas que rondan su nombre. En Europa se creía que el espíritu que habita dentro de la planta de Belladona sólo sale una noche al año: la noche de Walpurias, cuando se prepara para celebrar el Sabbath con las brujas. Para los celtas, hay una superstición donde se relaciona a la belladona con una hechicera encantadora a la que es peligroso mirar. Estas y otras experiencias más provocaron la prohibición de la flor y fue considerada como "demoníaca" por la iglesia – lo miré, creo con una expresión algo temerosa y confundida – ah, pero todos mitos, todas leyendas. Sin embargo he decidido llamarla Belladona.

-Pero ¿por qué Belladona? ¿En qué concuerda conmigo?

-Usted sólo pidió un nombre, ¿no es así?

-De todas formas me gusta bastante- en realidad me gustaba, era muy bonito.

**Sebastian POV**

"¿Por qué Belladona?" eso preguntó. No quise responder, exactamente porque funcionaba como una cábala para mí.

Ella era mi hechicera celta, la que es peligroso mirar. Mi hierba medicinal, mi droga, mi veneno.

**Lisbeth POV**

Pude descansar lo suficiente, antes de volver a casa. Al día siguiente tenía muchas cosas que hacer. No iba a detenerme hasta encontrar a mi pequeña Moira. '¿Dónde estás hermana? Si pudiera mirar las estrellas esta noche y saber que tú las miras también'.

Me encontraba de pie frente al mar que se había tornado negro ya. Estaba pegada mirando el cielo, para cuando me di cuenta que Sebastian había entrado las cosas al auto, y me miraba esperando que yo emitiera respuesta alguna a su pregunta, que por cierto no oí, "Belladona, ¿nos vamos?".

No me moví, seguí mirando las estrellas… ¿cómo había oscurecido tan de pronto? Esta vez la playa estaba vacía. Todos se habían ido.

Volteé y lo miré. Estaba serio. Simplemente, pasé de él dirigiéndome al auto. Caminé a paso lento y seguro mirando el suelo sin tener algo específico en que pensar. Claramente, o estaba muy relajada o me sentía lo suficientemente vacía para tener la mente en blanco.

Sentí los pasos de Sebastian detrás de mí. Si hubiera podido cuestionármelo mejor, si no hubiera tomado una decisión tan abrupta como la que tome hacía una semana y algo más, no hubiera podido decir que los que resonaban detrás de mí, eran los pasos del destino.

... x

**OH POR DIOS! Ahí queda, nervios a mil D: u/u miedito de lo que me tengan que decir, pero preparada :D**

**Espero les haya gustado. Lo de la Belladona es cierto. Lo investigué xd u.u me di el tiempo.**

**Puede que esta planta la encuentren con el nombre de "Dulcamara" o en inglés "Deadly Nightshade" :D**

**Bueno bueno, en fin xd**

**Ahí me dejan sus comentarios, buenitos y.y ojalá!**

**y me dicen si quieren que lo continúe, si no... lo voy a hacer igual xd jaskldjalksjdl ok no**

**su opinión es valida :D**

**Que tengan buenas noches**

**Matt Auf!**


	2. Viejos Amigos

**Hola! :D Bueno aquí retorné con el segundo capitulo de este fic, para el que tengo una gran historia en mi cabeza, pero como estoy en la U se me es difíci**l** poder desarrollar todas mis ideas Y-Y **

**Espero poder actualizar más seguido. =) **

**Shizuuhimeko : Gracias por comentar, aquí voy de nuevo :D **

**Bueno no molesto más D: ajsdkla a leer! :D**

**CAP II: Viejos Amigos. **

"Me parece obvio que alguien como usted no necesite estudios". Eso me dijo en la mañana. Eso. ¡Eso! Entendible, claro, porque tarde o temprano lo que cumpliese con mi cometido debería entonces despedirme de todo aquello cuanto había conocido, pero ¿ahora? Justo ahora… que estaba viva y quería ver a la gente que quería, pero no. Resulta que sin mi consentimiento y sin previo aviso, Sebastian se había hecho pasar por mi tutor para pedir mi renuncia a la Universidad.

-Podrías dejar que me despida de mis compañeros, oh, pero para la próxima deberías dejar que las decisiones las tome ¡yo! – estaba demasiado enfadada. Me daba vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras Sebastian estaba en la perfecta cocina americana que tenía mi casa, preparándome un té.

-Es lo mejor para que usted puede dedicarse por completo al caso de su hermana, Belladona- dijo extendiéndome una taza de té, lo cual me hizo parar en seco.

Tenía algo de razón, pero claro, no la suficiente para convencerme a mí. Estaba estudiando música, que si bien no era una carrera demasiado rentable, a mí me encantaba. Música, amaba la música y era todo para mí. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, en todos los sentidos.

-Iré a ver a mis compañeros, ¿vale? – lo dije esperando un evidente "sí" como respuesta.

-Entendido, Belladona – contenta, Lisbeth, contenta.

.*.

-No tienes nada que explicar – Alice, mi mejor amiga, llegó y me dio un abrazo, magnífico, alentador, verdadero, tan real, tan puro. Fue mi total satisfacción poder verla resplandecer bajó los rayos de sol que escapaban de ese día parcial nublado. Su cabello rojizo me cegaba.

-Aunque así quisiera, no podría tampoco, Alice. No podría… - intenté ocultar el nudo que apretaba mi garganta.

Estábamos a las fueras de la Universidad, sentada en los banquitos de una pequeña plazoleta que estaba ubicada allí. Sebastian yacía a mi lado de pie, sin emitir sonido alguno.

-No te preocupes, todo te entendemos. Los chicos no han venido porque se sienten apenados y temen por verte muy mal, y no saber qué hacer – excusó a mis otros compañeros que no estaban ahí.

-No te preocupes querida. Entiendo lo incomodo que debe ser para ellos – sonreí.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Moira? Vi la televisión ayer, dicen que la policía no ha descubierto nada nuevo.

-No, nada tampoco. Pero haré lo que sea por encontrarla, eso lo juro.

"¡Lisbeth!" conocía esa voz. Llamó en la distancia, haciendo que mi atención y la de mis otros dos acompañantes alzara la mirada y buscara de donde venía.

Se dirigía hacia nosotros. Alto, fornido, cabello café oscuro, ojos grisáceos, de nombre Nereo. El único chico por el que hasta ese entonces había sentido interés, pero siempre supe que mis expectativas con él eran muy altas. Aunque en ocasiones me hacía dudar. Desde hacía un tiempo, antes del accidente y todo lo demás, dejaba rositas pequeñas de papel pintado, muy artesanales y hermosas que hacía el mismo, en mi banco donde solía sentarme en clases. Muchos decían que realmente crecería un romance muy lindo entre los dos, pero nunca ninguno se atrevió a decir nada al respecto.

No le veía desde hacía tiempo ya.

Me puse de pie, a la vez que él se acercaba más, Alice también. Y como nunca antes, me abrazo.

Fue un momento casi mágico en el que todo sucedió tan rápido, como si de pronto quisiera decirme en un abrazo todo lo que nunca me había dicho.

Yo no le correspondí, sólo me dejé llevar por la calidez de ese abrazo. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Alice no habló, Sebastian era un ente silencioso, y yo me quedé entre sus brazos sin poder pensar. Giró un poco su cabeza, de modo que su boca se acercara a mi oído, y habló:

-Eres una chica muy fuerte. Entiendo tu decisión de irte, pero sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras. Si necesitas ayuda no te niegues a pedirla, aquí estaremos encantados de ayudarte, sobre todo yo - mi corazón palpitó fuerte – estaré esperando a que me busques Lisbeth, no te alejes. No será bueno – sentía pena por sus palabras, sabía que después de un tiempo no volvería a verle, así que correspondí su abrazo con fuerza.

-No habrá otro momento como este – dije, casi llegando a las lágrimas, levanté mi rostro ya que ciertamente él era más alto que yo, y cuando lo miré estaba tan desconcertado. Apoyé mi rostro en su pecho y volvió a abrazarme. Miré a Alice, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y comprensión en sus ojos. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la Universidad indicando que debía irse. Asentí ligeramente, atrapada en los brazos de Nereo y se fue – debes irte a clases también – dije sonriendo, pero la sentí como una sonrisa lastimosa – sabes que no puedes llegar tarde, Alice ya se fue.

-No te preocupes… Eres más importante que una clase – y luego de esto sentí tensión e sus brazos como si quisiera apretarme más.

Me sentí algo cohibida, pero feliz. Alcé mi rostro, entonces el comenzó a acercarse. Mi corazón latía con tal furia cual olla a presión – que comparación más burda – pero así me sentía.

Nuestras frentes se rozaron, aun mi rostro permanecía contraído. Lo miré con un ligero esfuerzo de alzar la vista, estaba tan cerca.

-Belladona, se hace tarde - ¡cuántas cosas más tendría que arruinar este maldito! Sebastian habló, haciendo que Nereo, se retrajera y lo mirara un poco molesto.

-Nos vemos, espero – Nereo me sonrió, y lo vi partir, camino a la Universidad.

Me quedé unos segundos viéndolo partir, hasta que lo perdí de vista.

No quería voltearme. No quería ver el rostro del demonio que yacía de pie a unos pasos más allá de mí. Se había comportado algo mal ese día para mi gusto.

Al fin y al cabo decidí moverme, tampoco pretendía quedarme ahí toda el día, con tanta cosa que había que hacer.

Me giré sobre mis pies, y miré al susodicho, con desdén. Pasé de él dirigiéndome al auto, no solté ningún tipo de palabra, ni siquiera un "vamos", nada, sólo esperé que viera la ira reflejada en mis ojos.

Me subí al auto y cerré la puerta con fuerza haciéndola sonar estruendosamente. Cuando miré a mi lado, Sebastian ya estaba sentado ahí con las manos en el volante, mirando hacia al frente. No habría calmado mi furia de no haberme dado cuenta que la suya era peor.

Encendió el motor y partió a toda velocidad.

Intenté colocarme el cinturón de seguridad torpe y difícilmente, ya que la velocidad que llevaba Sebastian, hacía rebotar el vehículo imposibilitándome acceder al cinturón. Tenía un curioso nudo en el estómago, ¿nervios? No lo sé. En ese momento no podía entender que sucedía. Cuando logre ponerme el cinturón, aferré mis dedos fríos sobre la falda tableada negra que vestía en ese entonces. La recogí con tanta fuerza por la tensión, que casi rompí las medias que llevaba bajo mi falda. No sabía adonde íbamos, es más, íbamos saliendo de la ciudad, y yo no entendía ni en lo más mínimo que pasaba… ojalá, en ese momento, hubiese aparecido un flash biónico frente a mis ojos, cegándome, para posteriormente, haber despertado mágicamente en mi casa, en mi cama, con Moira saltando sobre esta para despertarme y con mamá llevándonos el desayuno. Ojala todo fuera así de maravilloso, pero mi vida era un total asco ahora.

Y entendí que era por eso que no me sentía cómoda con Sebastian. Todas las cosas que hacia no tenían sentido para mí. Era como si él ya lo supiera todo, y me lo ocultara esperando a que yo, aun siendo tan torpe, pudiera descubrirlo por mí misma. Me sentía, incómoda. Esa era la palabra, me sentía incómoda con su presencia y por más que intentaba simpatizar con él, no podía. Siempre había alguna actitud pedante, o desagradable, encubierta de su mérito de protección, que me hostigaba o me provocaba cierto rechazo a su "persona".

Sin embargo, le estaba dando mi alma, algo tan valioso, tal cual sonaba, por lo que en otras palabras no le debía nada, ni siquiera un mínimo de respeto o consideración, puesto que esto no era más que una relación de interés, un negocio.

Sebastian estaba concentrado en manejar, pero aún no se disolvía la expresión irritada que permanecía dibujada en su rostro. Comencé a mirar la fila de árboles que rodeaban el camino hacia donde nos dirigíamos, para idearme como salir del círculo de tensión.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté, intentando parecer firme, sin doblegarme ante su imponente imagen, bastante irascible.

Mas no me contestó, lo cual hizo ascender mi furia. Éramos dos granadas sin seguro, luchando con la pronta explosión dentro de unos segundos.

-¿Te parece correcto no responderle a tu "Ama"? – insistí.

-Vamos a contactarnos con fuentes más directas sobre el asunto de su hermana. Me temo que las autoridades, por su seguridad y bienestar psicológico, no nos revelaran la información completa, e incluso considero que esté más bien maquillada.

Permanecí en silencio unos instantes. Volví mi mente al tema de Moira. La aseveración que había hecho, me parecía bastante angustiante, mas no debía perder la calma.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta impropia, Belladona? – Sebastian irrumpió mis pensamientos. Aunque volvió a llamarme así. Eso me calmó, un resto.

-Claro – dije desinteresada. ¿Que podría resultar tan incómodo de contestar?

-¿Quién era ese joven?. . .

Bueno, todo menos eso. ¿Cómo iba a contarle a él, todo lo que había pasado con Nereo? Como si fuéramos las mejores… ¿amigas?

Me estremecí en mi asiento intentado disimular lo enredoso que se me hacía contestarle eso, aun cuando no estaba en ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Volteé el rostro, seguí mirando el paisaje. Llevábamos buen rato en camino por la carretera, atardecía ya.

-¿Tiene alguna importancia para ti saberlo? – intercepté su pregunta con otra mía.

-Por supuesto – contestó serio.

Me estremecí de nuevo. Aquí vamos, maldita incomodidad.

-¿P-por… qué? – titubeé.

-No lo haga. No vuelva a permitir que otro hombre la toque.

Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos, inmortalizándose en mi tímpano, de seguro no iba a olvidarlas nunca más. Ya que así como todas las cosas que a veces dejamos pasar, luego se convierten en las que más han de marcar nuestra vida.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo, solté estas necias palabras. Lo cual no fue lo más conveniente, ya que Sebastian dejó surgir su furia perdiendo el control del volante, haciendo que, de un giro que ningún humano hubiera podido conllevar, pudiera salirse de la carretera y estacionarnos sanos salvos a una orilla debajo de un árbol inmenso.

Me quedé perpleja en el asiento sin mover un solo musculo. Esta vez sentía miedo. Miraba al frente, para no encontrarme con los ojos de Sebastian, pero mientras, lo escuchaba intentando calmar su respiración.

Se quitó el cinturón, y se giró hacia mi lado, tomando mi mano, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara con un espasmo frente a este gesto. Los nervios iban a matarme en ese entonces. Me cuestioné en un segundo, todas las decisiones que había tomado, pensando que incluso hubiera sido mejor seguir adelante, antes que estar ahí involucrada con un servidor del mal, una alimaña despreciable temida y aborrecida por todo quien se considere persona de bien. Mas yo le tenía permitido en esos momentos, sostener mi mano.

-Belladona… déjeme explicarle unas cuantas cosas, que lamento, fue mi error, no expliqué con anticipación – calló unos segundos, al parecer esperando una respuesta de mi parte, más solo asentí con mi cabeza, levemente, mirándolo por el rabillo de mi ojo, intentado controlar la tensión de mis músculos, aunque él podría sentir los incontrolables latidos de mi corazón – usted solicitó este contrato, que no solo involucra el caso de su hermana, sino su seguridad, bien estar, estabilidad, entre otras cosas que sean sinónimo de bien para usted. Por otro lado, usted me entrega su alma a cambio de estos servicios que ofrezco, pero hay una razón por la cual decidí tomar su alma. Usted es tan pura, como el agua del más magnífico manantial. Pura, celestial, pero llena de dolor, y de sufrimiento, propensa a desenvolverse en el sabor paradisiaco de la venganza. Entenderá usted, he vivido miles de miles de años ya, y podido observar generación tras generación humana, y déjeme decirle que esta, del presente, es lejos ¡la peor!... la más sucia y corrompida. Almas que nacieron predestinadas a yacer en las tinieblas, más cuando un alma pura como la suya no ha sido corrompida y ronda en busca de un demonio como yo, es la gloria servida en bandeja, Belladona. Supremacía, magnificencia. Las jovencitas de hoy en día corrompen su pureza a una edad no correspondida, haciendo que su aroma dulce, manjar de un demonio, desaparezca y se torne de la pestilencia carnal de la cual tanto añoran los seres humanos. Más usted, quien entró en su etapa adulta, aun emana el aroma dulce de una doncella, y eso es para mí, mi pago total. Cuando todo esto termine, poseer su alma limpia y pura, lejos de la corrupción es mi principal objetivo. Si usted permite que un hombre, la bese, la acaricie, o cometa cualquier otra banalidad con usted, su alma perdería valor para mí, y eso entonces quebrantaría leyes del contrato. Yo he cumplido con mi parte, por favor, espero no se arrepienta y se niegue a cumplir con la suya.

Cuando terminó de hablar, sin saber por qué, aunque pudiera parecer más que evidente el por qué, dos lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, y un suspiro largo y profundo salió disparado de mis labios.

Sebastian cogió un pañuelo de su típico abrigo negro, y limpió mis mejillas. Lo miré pareciendo temerosa, aunque más bien tenía rabia. No, no se me quitaba.

Me sonrió y retomo camino por la carretera. Viajamos todo el rato en silencio. Yo no quise decir más, además ya sabía demasiado.

.*.

Hubiera vendido mi alma de nuevo, para revivir a mamá y haberla puesto al lado de Moira, y que me vieran como en una película haciendo todo esto.

El lugar donde me había llevado Sebastian era una tiendita, pronta a venirse abajo de lo vieja, donde atendía un sepulturero. Así es. ¿De qué me serviría a mí? De mucho, aunque no lo crean.

Vestía una túnica negra, y un gorro cómico como brujo de cuentos, tenía la cabellera larga y desteñida, pero no parecía ser viejo. Su flequillo era demasiado largo como para ver sus ojos, más sólo podía ver el reflejo de su sonrisa brillante tan unos mechones de cabello revoltosos.

-Has traído aquí un alma muy interesante, Sebastian. ¿Han sido cuantos siglos ya? – dijo con un tono de voz risueño, aunque igualmente salido de las catacumbas. Por otro lado, lo que dijo no pasó desapercibido… ¿siglos? ¿Era él un demonio también? ¡¿Y por qué carajo yo parecía tan interesante?! … recordé lo que Sebastian me dijo en el auto… ¿por ser una chica virgen? Me sonrojé e irrité al instante, intentando olvidar este pensamiento. Aún estaba molesta con Sebastian, es más no habíamos cruzado palabra hasta que entramos al pueblito donde se encontraba la famosa tiendecilla.

-Undertaker, serías tan amable, de prestarnos tu ayuda – habló Sebastian.

-Ah… veamos, veamos, que traes para mí, y entonces decidiré.

No dejé a Sebastian terminar ni siquiera empezar a decir lo que quería enunciar, ya que hacia un rincón yacía algo que acaparó mi atención de manera descomunal.

Un piano. Viejo, pero no por eso ordinario, es más su edad lo volvía técnicamente un tesoro. "Dios" mencioné, haciendo que ambos me miraran extrañados, al verme tan impresionada por un "simple" piano.

-¿Hace cuánto que tienes este? – dije aludiendo al sepulturero, mientras acariciaba con mis dedos la textura del instrumento, sin despegarle la vista de encima.

-Me lo dejó un coleccionista de antigüedades a cambio de información un tanto valiosa – su sonrisa brilló, mientras se afirmaba el mentón con una mano – el problema es que no sé tocarlo – entristeció – al menos no una melodía decente.

-¿Puedo? – pregunté amable, esperando un sí.

-Belladona – interrumpió Sebastian – el tiempo es…

-¡Ah! – esta vez interrumpió Undertaker. ¡Bendito! – si tocas algo bueno, cooperaré con todo cuanto necesiten – señaló con tono de victoria en su voz.

-¡Perfecto! – me animé entonces en tomar posición frente al piano.

-Belladona…

-¡Sebastian! – lo reté, aun arriesgándome a lo que podía suceder después. Pero no se molestó. Su rostro permaneció tranquilo.

Entonces… comencé a tocar. Toqué una melodía que me encantaba, de una canción la cual era una de mis favoritas. No era una pieza instrumental de época, era una canción bastante contemporánea, pero era muy hermosa. Me dejé llevar por la melodía… y por un instante, fue como si hubiera olvidado todo, y hubiera desaparecido de esa habitación.

Sin que pudiera impedírmelo a mí misma, comencé a cantar:

_"Come in out of the rain thou sayest … But thou never step'st aside … And I am trapped, I'm trapped… a distance there is"… _

De pronto el ambiente se había tornado muy silencioso, excepto por el piano, así que luego de una final preciso, decidí voltear para ver a mis espectadores y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlos boquiabiertos a ambos.

-Realmente, alucinante, y ahora tienes toda mi atención – dijo Undertaker, luego de haber oído mi presentación.

Hice mi reverencia como me habían enseñado en la Universidad. Miré a Sebastian de reojo quien me miraba alucinado y me sentí totalmente pagada.

-La policía no ha venido aquí en mucho tiempo, por lo que realmente entre los muertos no es donde debes de buscar jovencita- dijo el sepulturero, haciendo que se me erizara la piel, no sé si bien del miedo o de la felicidad de saber que en cierta forma eso significaba que Moira estuviese viva – sin embargo, a juzgar el caso de su hermana, descartamos totalmente el que haya sido un asesinato o que haya muerto por alguna otra razón. Eso podría sonar muy tranquilizador, ¿no es así? Bien – esta vez se puso serio – lamento irrumpir su felicidad, señorita. Pero, a pesar de que no me corresponde dar esta información…

-Pero lo hará – interrumpió Sebastian con un tono pesado.

El sepulturero sonrió.

-¿Usted sabe dónde está su padre señorita? - ¿cómo carajo él sabía tanto? En fin, me limité a negar bajando la mirada – Ah… y nadie lo sabe, ¿no es así? Sean Collingwood lleva desaparecido mucho tiempo ya, incluso antes de que sucediera todo esto. Es por eso que usted considera que sea el que tiene a su hermana cautiva, pero déjeme decirle, que quizás su especulación sea más bien errada.

¿Por qué iba a estar errada? Pensé. Ese maldito era el único cercano que podría haber raptado a Moira, pero aun así nunca hice ningún tipo de demanda directa contra él, y aunque quisiera, él permanecía desaparecido. La policía lo había descartado, por habernos abandonado tiempo atrás. Aunque podrían estar en lo cierto…

Miré hacía el piano, intentando concentrarme en las palabras de Undertaker.

-Y bien… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – pregunté, aun temerosa de la respuesta.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-¿Qué sabe de John Gray? – el nombre fue casi susurrado.

Al momento de enunciar estas palabras mi espalda se erizó totalmente. Mi estómago se apretó, logrando provocarme una ligera nausea. No podría decir con precisión cual fue mi rostro, pero creo que lo suficientemente impresionado como para poder notar la tensión en los músculos de la cara de Undertaker. Miré a Sebastian asustada, pero incluso él permanecía atónito.

-John… Gray… - llevé mi mano lentamente a mi boca, para controlarme y evitar que mi mandíbula terminara en el suelo.

John Gray era el más buscado pederasta, psicópata y sociópata de todos los tiempos. Acusado de raptar más de 500 niños y jóvenes de entre 10 a 15 años para vender sus órganos o ejercer la prostitución, o para las redes de pornografía infantil.

Nunca habían podido encontrarlo, debido a la perfección de sus crímenes. Casi no se tenía información de él, más lo que hacía con los niños, pero nunca, después de años de búsqueda, nunca pudo cerrarse el caso, y aún siguen buscando, más ahora que han desaparecido 20 chicas de la edad de Moira, trece años, en un solo mes, claramente, Moira incluida.

No supe qué hacer en ese entonces. No podía mover un solo músculo.

-Lo lamento señorita, eso es en lo que está enfocada la policía ahora. Se lo dirían más adelante por su delicado estado emocional, pero cuento con que ahora con la ayuda de Sebastian usted se sienta segura y capaz de resolver esto.

Me paré, no sin antes susurrar un casi inaudible "gracias", olvidando a Sebastian detrás de mí. Todo estaba mal, todo estaba mal.

Corrí a la puerta, sin saber dónde ir. La tiendecilla era muy oscura, así que salir de ahí fue como salir de un túnel a la luz, a pesar de que afuera ya estaba un poco oscuro. La gente caminaba armoniosa y tranquila por los alrededores, y yo ahí en medio, con tanto miedo como jamás había sentido, pero nadie podría ayudarme. Me dirigí casi en un estado narcotizado, intentando que mi mente ya obstruida reconociera cual era el auto que usaba Sebastian.

Veía borroso, creí que era por la conmoción, pero eran las mil lágrimas que nunca supe cuando aparecieron. Divisé costosamente el auto en la distancia, e intenté cruzar hacia él, pero sólo sentí dos brazos sujetarme fuerte de los míos y tirarme hacia atrás, mientras veía como una auto a velocidad de la luz pasaba frente a mis ojos.

Dichos brazos me voltearon.

-¡Belladona! – Sebastian estaba ahí. Con el rostro de extrema preocupación al ver que casi muero atropellada y en ese entonces a mí ni me preocupaba.

Abrió sus dos ojos impresionado al verme llorar tan ahogadamente. Y sin que yo pudiera premeditarlo, me… ¿abrazó? Sin embargo, entendí su abrazo como parte del contrato. Fue casi algo tan prefabricado. Como si hubiera pensado "muy bien, ella está triste, he visto a los humanos hacerlo, esto se hace así".

Me hubiese reído en otra ocasión pero ahora todo me dolía. No presté atención a lo que Sebastian había hecho, ni a los tantos golpes que me debía, por lo que había hecho en el auto. Sólo apreté mi rostro a su pecho. Sí, a pesar de que yo no era tan baja, aun así le llegaba al pecho. Pude sentir su aroma, imposible de comparar con algo terreno, pero si necesitase usar una palabra, diría que "dulce" era la palabra perfecta. Apreté cada vez más mi rostro a su pecho, pero sin devolverme el abrazo, solo permanecí de pie hundiendo mi rostro en él, tanto que ya no podía respirar, y creo que eso era lo que intentaba hacer, ya que hasta un hecho tan simple como respirar se había vuelto tortuosamente doloroso.

Me desmayé. No sé si por la falta de oxígeno (probablemente), o por la tensión del momento.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en mi habitación.

**Sebastian POV **

Pasé un par de horas viéndola en su habitación. Llegamos cerca de las nueve a casa, y la señorita no había comido nada. Pero consideré que más falta le hacía dormir. Podría prepararle algo, lo que ella quisiera cuando quisiera.

Dije que llegamos a las nueve. Eran las tres de la madrugada ya, y yo no había movido un musculo desde entonces. Permanecí sentado al lado de su cama, viéndola dormir.

Belladona. Tan frágil, pero peligrosa como una belladona. A pesar de que ella no tenía maldad en su corazón, no podía evitar encontrarla irresistible. Su alma seguía siendo un manjar para mí. Cansado de corromper almas ya corrompidas, buscaba corromper pureza, mancillarla, deshacerla entre mis manos, y fundirme en el fuego de esa satisfacción.

Había tocado el piano, y sin importar las creencias milenarias que se tienen de un demonio, de la escoria que somos, no puedo negar la pasión por la que debería ser una de las maravillas del mundo: la música. La señorita tocaba el piano, con tal perfección que hasta yo quedé estupefacto, pero finalmente, me destruyó con su voz, similar a la de un ángel… maldito y bendito a la vez, veneno.

Se desplomó, pero la atrapé antes de que su fina figura alcanzara el suelo frio. Conduje hacia acá, pero ella había caído en un sueño infinitamente profundo. Así que como un pervertido, me senté a mirarla dormir.

La blusa que llevaba mi belladona, estaba semi-abierta sobre su pecho. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada y solo nos velaba la luz de la luna. Desde mi posición podía ver la curvatura de sus senos, brillar con la luz de la luna. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pero era tan blanca, que peor aún parecía estar hecha de mármol.

Desplegado sobre los cojines, yacía su cabello interminablemente largo, liso y negro, negro como fruto de belladona. Ella me asesinaba con su belleza. Aunque quizás para cualquier humano ella hubiera sido una pobre jovencilla del montón, para mí era la mejor, pero ahora estaba herida.

"Saca tu veneno, Belladona", pensé. Eres más poderosa de lo que crees.

**Lisbeth POV**

-¿Por qué tan a oscuras? – le dije a Sebastian que estaba sentado hacia un rincón mirándome… ¡¿mirándome?! Me sonrojé.

-Usted parecía que iba a dormir eternamente – me sonrió.

Miré hacía el techo de la habitación, poniéndome la mano en la frente para sentir mi temperatura. Estaba normal.

-Sebastian… dime que… o al menos finge, y dime que… se puede vivir después de algo así – mi voz no se quebró. Para nada, pero seguía dolida.

-Belladona… Lo que Undertaker nos dio, fue una especulación de la policía. Usted no debe tomarse las cosas tan literales. Si es una teoría no quiere decir que concretamente sea así. Bien la señorita Moira pudo haber escapado luego de lo de su madre, o cualquier otra situación. No puede valerse del poder de la primera impresión- lo escuché atenta. Claramente, tenía razón.

-Sería bastante interesante el poder hablar ahora con alguien quien haya vivido algo similar. Perder a tu familia de la noche a la mañana.

Sebastian me miro en silencio, con una extraña expresión la cual no pude descifrar.

¿Gustaría algo de comer? – cambió el tema.

-Son las 3 de la madrugada…

-Sí, pero si mal no recuerdo, usted hoy sólo desayuno – me interrumpió.

-Sebastian… ¿crees que luego de esto, yo pueda tener hambre? – sonreí ligeramente.

El me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hoy me abrazaste – dije al aire, sin pensar en lo inapropiado de la aseveración que había hecho.

-Usted lo necesitaba. Yo estoy ahí para usted, para protegerla…

-Demonio – interrumpí – abrazaste a un humano, te irás al cielo ahora – dije mientras me estiraba.

-No sabe cuan prohibido tengo ese lugar – me sonrió haciendo una reverencia cortita con su cabeza.

Ese pequeño momento me llenó de una ligera alegría. Si iba a irme al infierno que mis últimos días, por mentira que fuera, pasaran tranquilos, al menos entre Sebastian y yo. Sabía que con lo otro permanecería intranquila hasta resolverlo, pero si iba a estar con un desconocido en todo ese tiempo, era necesario fortalecer la confianza.

-Belladona… tengo una propuesta algo seria para usted – esta vez Sebastian habló rígidamente – el caso no será fácil. Por lo que he decido pedir ayuda a un viejo amigo.

Me senté en la cama, interesándome en el tema por completo.

-¿Para qué un viejo amigo? – pregunté curiosa.

-Necesitamos mucha experiencia, y más de dos cabezas pensantes. Por lo que nos dijo hoy el sepulturero, el caso es complicado Belladona. Gray tiene una red de negocio muy amplia. Hay conflictos de intereses en esto. Arriesgamos demasiado por un final que aun yace inconcluso. Y no quiero ponerla en peligro. Sinceramente, necesito a alguien aquí cerca, para cuando yo no esté, y que tenga claro, las mismas capacidades que yo para poder protegerla.

Me quedé boquiabierta varios segundos. Hasta que reaccioné.

-Bien… pero… aun así ¿tu viejo amigo me pedirá algo a cambio? Mi alma es tuya, y tengo sólo una ¿sabes?

-Será un viejo favor, que me pague. Eso puedo arreglarlo internamente. El favor será para mí, señorita. Usted no está involucrada en esto. No tema – me dijo sonriente, como si le gustase que yo admitiera que mi alma era suya.

-Bueno Sebastian. Espero que esto nos traiga bueno resultados.

Se retiró a los pocos minutos, para dejarme dormir. Y a pesar de que no estaba cansada, me dormí automáticamente.

.*.

Necesitaba en ese momento una explicación… ¡extensa explicación! Me encontraba de pie, en el salón de mi casa. Sebastian estaba de pie al lado de la mesita de té, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, y los ojos cerrados.

Yo a unos dos metros de él con una interrogante gigante en el rostro. ¿Ayuda de un viejo amigo? ¿Viejo amigo? ¡Viejo!

Lo que estaba frente a nosotros era todo menos viejo.

Me llevé la mano a la frente, mientras la otra la tenía apoyada en la cintura, y le pregunté:

-Y bien… - intentando irrumpir el incómodo silencio - ¿cómo te llamas?

Pude ver el brillo de su sonrisa, debajo del flequillo que le caía por el rostro. Estaba sentado en el sillón de mi casa, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, hasta que alzó su rostro solo un poco.

-Ah… un nombre… - dijo.

-¿Tengo que darte uno? – intenté buscarle la mirada.

Alzó la cara completamente, y me miró fijo.

-No, yo nací con un nombre, y es el que he llevado toda mi vida…

Me quedé perpleja.

-Phantomhive… Ciel Phantomhive.

-x

**Ya! Hasta ahí :D**

**Em acá no puse una canción en especifico porque ._. escuché muchas Y-Y xD**

**Pero para aclarar, la canción que canta Lisbeth es "A distance there is" de Theatre of Tragedy :) **

**Pueden buscarla si gustan.**

**Ya, me voy me voy, espero comentarios, de todo! :D y me voy lueguín que son las 2,51am**

**Matt Auf! **


	3. Noche Fría

**¡Holo! :O Buenas, buenas :D He vuelto, porque me arranqué de la U :3 (Soy un mal ejemplo ;-;) En fin , en fin.**

**Vengo con el tercer cap, que me costó mucho escribirlo por el cansancio mental que estoy sufriendo, así que cualquier errorcito, espero se perdone. Igual ahora son las 1:29am u/u hahaha bueno, ustedes son libres :D**

**AliceMichaelis: Aquí el tercer Cap, y mil gracias por leer y por tu hermosísimo review! :3**

**Kawai Ciel: Gracias también ;D aquí la conti.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso. El resto de los personajes que evidentemente no pertenezcan a la serie/manga son de**

**mi absoluta propiedad.**

**Bueno, los dejo para que lean :D**

**"Martian Eyes"**

**T.A.T.U**

Cap III: Noche Fría.

Una decisión es una explosión de eventos que sobrevuelan a tu alrededor. Como un efecto dominó. Más mis decisiones me hacían desencadenar eventos cual "efecto mariposa".

Un día mi vida fue perfecta, luego un caos total y ahora un periodo de interminable ambivalencia. Me sentía un poco inútil creyendo que podría rescatar a un ser querido, como si esto fuera una película hollywoodense. Sin embargo esto era real, y este lote de sentimientos me cegaba y no podía ver con claridad. Pensé que la única razón para mantenerme con vida, era la posibilidad de ver a Moira una vez más, y preferentemente intacta y con vida. Pero tras cada lote nuevo de información veía más imposible esa opción.

Ahora me encontraba en la sala de arte, sí, la misma que nos había dejado mamá a mi hermana y a mí, pero estaba al lado de un niño de aspecto bastante curioso, no sobrepasando ni los 15 años, pero con una mentalidad de un adulto bien formado, y eso me incomodaba un poco, que existieran menores de edad más maduros que yo. Pero aún más pena me causaba, el que un niño de esa edad se hubiera congelado en el tiempo, si no me equivocaba en el hecho de que este ser, era otro demonio.

Nunca me he sentido atraída por los silencios, a no ser que quisiera estar sola para despejar mi mente, pero era de la idea de que si estás acompañado es casi "necesario" establecer un dialogo. Mayoritariamente por el hecho de no saber que está pensando el otro.

Sebastian nos había dejado por un momento para encargarse de ciertos asuntos de los cuales no quiso hablar. Desde entonces permanecíamos en silencio en la sala, Ciel, el niño demonio y yo, Lisbeth la frágil humana.

A pesar de que Ciel aún era un niño, su forma de expresarse y hasta de vestir no concordaban con su edad. Vestía de manera muy formal, pero me agradaba su cabello recogido detrás de la oreja, le daba mucho estilo, y aunque lo que estuviera frente a mi fuera una alimaña, esto lo hacía ver… tierno.

Estaba sentada donde siempre, en la silla frente a mi piano. Mientras Ciel estaba de pie frente al enorme ventanal. Parecía tranquilo, estaba mirando hacia afuera con el rostro inalterable.

-Espero que nuestros silencios no tengan que ser tan incómodos – dije sin saber de dónde conseguí la suficiente fortaleza para soltarlo con tanta confianza. Debe haber sido porque Ciel era un niño. Tenía esa imagen.

-Claro que no – dijo volteándose y sonriéndome. No era una dulce sonrisa de un niño, sino más bien una sonrisa macabra, pero al menos ese gesto era reconfortante.

-¿Podré hacer todas las preguntas que quiera? ¿O también hay códigos que de alguna manera haya que respetar? – me sentía curiosa, ya que Sebastian nunca estaba dispuesto a cooperar con mi indiscreción.

-Las que pueda responder Lady Lisbeth – me ofreció esta vez una expresión franca dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Cómo conociste a Sebastian? – eso era lo más primordialmente importante para mí, lo que en gran parte de ese día me había carcomido los pensamientos.

-La primera pregunta y usted ya dejó caer el arma más fuerte – miró al suelo, sin dejar de sonreír – ah… bueno. Yo contraté a Sebastián, hace un par de siglos atrás.

Me quede atónita en mi lugar, y sentí como mi estómago se contrajo. No sé porque me ponía nerviosa, pero era algo alucinante, hasta emocionante el poder oír esto.

-Me estás diciendo que… ¡imposible! – exclamé.

-Claro que no. Así es. Hace tiempo ya de esto, pero así fue. Pedí ayuda a Sebastian para poder aclarar cuentas con ciertas personas con las que no nos llevábamos bien, y digamos que me debían unas cuantas, así que Sebastian me ayudó en gran parte a resolver mis problemas…

-¿Así que entre demonios se pueden pedir favores? – pregunté, pero Ciel cambió su rostro de tranquilo a inquieto, y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. Entonces me pregunté si quizás las cosas no eran como yo las creía o entendía… y otra pregunta curiosa surgió de mis labios - ¿O antes no eras un demonio?

Volteó a mirarme con grandes y redondos ojos.

-Belladona – el especialista en interrupciones había llegado.

-Sebastian… ¿dónde estabas? – pregunté molesta.

-Averiguando todo lo que pude de John Gray, Belladona – me dijo serio. Yo tomé posición en mi lugar, con el rostro algo extorsionado.

-Te escucho entonces, y con mucha atención.

-Bien parece que la policía no le dará mayor información sobre el caso señorita, a no ser que maravillosamente la joven Moira aparezca. Y mientras eso no suceda, no podemos confiarnos de las competencias de la policía – dijo Sebastian acercándose hacia nosotros.

Ciertamente, ellos no iban a decirme nada, por mi peligroso "estado emocional", en el que cualquier impacto, que según ellos, fuera demasiado fuerte podría serme fatal. Pero no podíamos confiar, habiendo tanto caso de niñas desaparecidas, en que ellos pondrían todo de su parte para encontrar a mi hermana, por lo que no nos ayudaba mucho su aporte.

-Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros – la voz de Ciel sonó autoritaria. Pero estaba en lo cierto. Todo tendríamos que hacerlo nosotros mismos.

-Exacto, joven Ciel - respondió Sebastian- tendremos que jugar este juego nosotros mismos, así que tomaremos muchos riesgos, pero le aseguro – esta vez dirigiéndose a mí – que no descansaremos hasta seguir el último paso de John Gray. Para empezar con esto, iremos esta noche al Coliseo de Londres.

-¿Al "_London Coliseum_"? – me extrañé.

-Precisamente – respondió Sebastian – esta noche habrá una presentación musical de jóvenes de distintos colegios…

-Que oportuno Sebastian – dijo Ciel desinteresado.

-John Gray va a estar ahí…

Una vez que el demonio mayor dijo esto, ambos volteamos a mirarlo estupefactos, ¿no estaba desaparecido?

.*.

Estaba bastante oscuro, se acercaban las veintiún horas, y habían cientos de jóvenes de todas las edades a nuestro alrededor. Frente a nosotros la enorme construcción, magnifica y adornada con miles de luces para el estrellato. Me sentí como una artista, ya que gente y más gente llegaba, y los flashes de las cámaras saltaban por todos lados. Todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí vestían de gala. Yo, para la ocasión, había escogido algo más bien casual, hasta que Sebastian llegó horas antes con la ropa que debería ocupar.

¡Objeción! Fue lo primero que pensé cuando la vi, estirada sobre mi cama. Claramente no se acercaba ni por milésimas a algo que yo usaría. Primero porque dejaba mucho que ver. Era negro, cortísimo y ceñido. Pero encima se dejaba caer otra capa de tela, como si hubiera otro vestido sobre el vestido, ¡rarísimo! lo que me encantaba de este, eran sus detalles blancos al borde de la tela. Fuera de eso, demasiado llamativo.

Llevaba mi cabello recogido en un peinado, extremadamente lujoso, smokey eyes, y para colmo labios rojos… ¡Quería morir! Ya que bien, nunca había sido totalmente asidua a maquillarme, o vestirme sensual… era simplemente, una chica aburrida y sin gracia. Pero me gustaba ser así, esa era yo.

-Esto parece una _avant-première – _susurró Ciel quién permanecía a mi lado y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Esperábamos a Sebastian, quien con sus métodos milagrosos, a los que preferiría llamar "contactos", conseguiría que pudiéramos participar de la presentación, ¿qué digo? Que yo pudiera participar. Claramente, sólo yo sabía hacer algo tal, como para estar ahí… ¡que arrogante sonaba eso! Pero era cierto, yo tendría que improvisar, y en un evento. Demasiado arriesgado, pero de todas formas eso era lo de menos, la idea era infiltrarnos para dar con John Gray. Esto al ser un evento muy particular, no cualquiera puede asistir. No a menos que tuvieras una merecida entrada, hubiese sido por ser familiar o pariente cercano de algún participante, o por el buen precio neto que se debía pagar. Por esta razón, Sebastian decidió que participara, ya que me negué a pagar semejante suma de dinero, aún Sebastian insistiéndome por pagarlo él, me negué. Mi orgullo fue más fuerte. Ahora que lo pienso, fui estúpida.

Nunca había entrado a ese lugar, más mi impresión me llevó a abrir un poco la mandíbula. No quería sentirme una ignorante, pero no era que lo fuera, simplemente algunos no tenemos las oportunidades que otros.

Mientras hacíamos ingreso, Ciel se dirigía rápidamente a la primera fila a tomar asiento, junto a otros honorables caballeros, que permanecían juntos a sus hijos, dándoles ánimos. Detrás de mí, mi demonio mayordomo me seguía a grandes zancadas.

-Belladona, está todo listo. Cuando la presenten, usted no deberá hacer más que subir y dar lo mejor de sí – estaba casi susurrando en mi hombro desnudo. Sentí un escalofrío.

-Estoy nerviosa – musité, pero aun así, él pudo oírme entre la multitud.

-No se preocupe, usted lo hará bien. Cantará la canción que pidió – yo había pedido un tema en específico, para poder cantarlo bien, sin problemas y dominarlo del todo – un coro le hará compañía.

Entonces, caminé confiada y a paso firme sin detenerme. No desvié mi mirada ni un segundo. Para la canción que escogí, hubiera pedido vestirme de alguna manera más legendaria, como un elfo, o algo por el estilo, pero no se podía. Sin importar el estilo musical, todos debían vestir de gala en ese día.

Tomamos lugar cerca de Ciel, y nos acomodamos al máximo, puesto que por lo general, este evento se hacía bastante largo.

Una canción por participante. Y así transcurrió la noche.

Preferiría no extenderme con lo que sucedió netamente todo el show. Llegaban las veintitrés horas, y aun no podía salir a presentarme. De todas maneras no desaparecía la ambientación de motivación que tenía el lugar en ese momento.

Miré hacia los costados, y pude ver los balcones, con los padres más adinerados, sentados en ellos. Definitivamente, no cualquiera asistía a un evento como este. Hubiese deseado que las circunstancias que me habían llevado ahí hubiesen sido otras.

Lejos de este pensamiento, me sentía como la prometida de un ricachón, viendo una obra de teatro. Me sentía una dama antigua totalmente. Pero que, tal cual una novela, tenía a sus dos costados dos demonios que la ayudarían a cumplir su cometido.

Sonreí con el rostro bajo, y luego lo alcé para oír la siguiente presentación.

_"La siguiente presentación, es una canción escogida a elección del participante. A continuación se interpreta una adaptación de la canción "Diese Kalte Nacht" compuesta por la banda alemana "FAUN". Nos acompaña en este escenario, utilizando su seudónimo artístico, Belladona"._

Lancé la mejor mirada asesina que tenía, a Sebastian, quien a cambio en su rostro tenía una sonrisa gigante.

-Usted necesita, proteger su identidad – susurró cerca de mi cuello, casi oliéndome, ¡maldito escalofrío! – no queremos que todos aquí se enteren que usted es Lisbeth Bellamy, ¿no?

Preferí callar. No estaba de acuerdo, ni con lo uno, ni lo otro.

Me puse de pie, y caminé hacia el escenario, intentando no resbalar por la subidilla, a causa de los tacones stiletto que llevaba (es una exageración, no eran stiletto, pero para mí, lo parecían).

Una vez arriba, intenté concentrarme y aplicar todo consejo que me habían enseñado en la Universidad, como intentar pensar que no había público, excepto por los métodos de Alice, que era pensar que la gente estaba desnuda, lo cual no me ayudaba mucho. Preferí imaginar que este era un ensayo cualquier otro.

"Buenas noches"… saludé por el micrófono, y sentí los nervios invadirme al escuchar el sonido alta calidad de éste, sin olvidar mencionar el alto volumen al que estaba. Cualquier error y no pasaría desapercibido.

De pronto, sin que pudiera darme cuenta, los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar. Mi impresión fue tal, que volteé ligeramente a mirar la orquesta (grave error), pero ya lo había hecho, y entre ellos ¡Ciel! Tocaba violín.

Intenté armarme de valor y sacar la voz cuanto más podía… _"Diese Nacht ist kalt  
und der Wind der bläst…"_

Hasta que claro, ocurrió lo increíble. Llegaba a la segunda estrofa, luego del primer coro, y ya me había olvidado de qué seguía, pero con él, esto nunca acabaría mal.

A mi oído llegó otra voz, masculina, que no pude reconocer al instante, pero di mil gracias al cielo porque había llegado justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Miré a mi lado, a mi compañero cantante, y tal fue mi impresión al ver a Sebastian cantando a mi lado.

Luego volteó hacia mí, y comenzó a cantar, casi insinuando mediante sus gestos, que me cantaba la canción a mí. Sentí un cosquilleo extraño, y me agradó poder compartir con él ese momento. Algo tan hermoso como la música. Las cosas iban bien, casi me olvidaba la verdadera razón del porqué estábamos ahí.

_"Ohhh öffne mir, lass mich hinein dein Liebster steht im Mondenschein, diese Nacht ist so kalt so öffne mir denn morgen wird's zu spät sein"… _

Sebastian cantaba conmigo y no puedo negarlo. Estaba feliz por eso. Demasiado feliz.

Cuando todo terminó, puede sentir los reconfortantes miles de aplausos rebotar por las paredes, y creo que eso bastó para poder sentirme pagada por ello.  
Bajamos, contentos del escenario. Miraba a Sebastian y su rostro era inalterable. Estaba tranquilo, sonreía.

-Lo hiciste increíble. No me dijiste que cantarías conmigo – señalé.

-No lo haría, pero usted se olvidaba de la canción… - dijo aún risueño. Sentí como la vergüenza se convertía en un rojizo delator en mis mejillas. ¡¿Y cómo sabía él eso?! Si yo en ningún momento lo había dejado notar… a veces me daba miedo pensar que él pudiera leerme la mente.

Quería dirigirme a los camarines, estaba ya bastante cansada, y lo único que pensaba era en cambiarme esa ropa extravagante que andaba trayendo.

Había perdido a Sebastian por un momento, desde la bajada del escenario, la conmoción por nuestra presentación, y la del nuevo participante que seguía luego de nosotros. Pero lo ignoré completamente.

El lugar si era muy grande. Me encontraba caminando por un pasillo, que supuestamente te llevaba a los camarines de las chicas, donde debían estar todas las demás.

Pero algo me hizo parar en seco. Una chica, delgada, vestida con una sudadera lo suficientemente grande para que pareciera vestido en ella, y un jockey permanecía apoyada en una de las paredes del pasillo, mirando al piso. Tenía el pelo corto, hasta la mandíbula y liso, o al menos eso pude reconocer.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – no era de hablarle a cualquier persona que viera en cualquier lugar, pero esta imagen ya parecía tétrica, y necesitaba romper la tensión.

Cuando alzó la vista, un hielo me congeló los huesos.

-¡Moira! – grité y corrí hacia ella, pero dos brazos gigantes me alcanzaron en el aire. Dos brazos tan fuertes, que uno me inmovilizó, y el otro me presionaba la boca. Me retorcía entre dichos brazos pero mis intentos eran inútiles.

"Lisbeth"… Moira lloraba desconsolada, abriéndome sus brazos, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, dos tipos, muy altos y fornidos la tomaban y se la llevaban… ¡Se la llevaban, dios mío! La alejaban de mí.

La vi intentar zafarse, pero no pudo, atrapada al igual que yo, no pudo ni siquiera gritar, no pudo hacer nada… yo no podía hacer nada. Nadie ahí podía ayudarnos. El shock no me dejaba pensar con claridad, pero de pronto lo recordé. Intenté llamarlo con mi mente, porque mi boca permanecía atorada bajo una mano gigante.

"Sebastian, Sebastian"… dije estas palabras en mi mente, casi gritándolas, como si el pensamiento hubiese tenido volumen.

-Gray dice que te dará un regalo que no olvidarás – habló por fin, el captor que estaba a mis espaldas, quién de pronto me arrojó al suelo y antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie y correr por Moira, me apuntaba con un arma – Si quieres recuperar a tu puta hermana, lo harás en pedazos…

Estaba inmóvil en el suelo, con el pánico nadando en mi garganta, ya casi seca, porque incluso tragar se me había olvidado. Cerré los ojos esperando mi "regalo", cuando de la nada el silencio ahondó en el pasillo.

Abrí mis ojos y frente a mí, en el suelo yacía el tipo… muerto. Alcé la vista y extendiéndome la mano, Sebastian parecía preocupado.

Lo único que hice en ese entonces, ¡fue correr! Olvidé a Sebastian detrás de mí, olvidé los stiletto, olvidé todo y corrí a la salida, llegando a la calle, intentando divisar a la rápida el auto de Sebastian. Solo veía luces de los postes, y todo realmente solitario por los alrededores. Claro, todos estaban adentro. Mire la entrada, ¡no habían guardias! ¡Qué carajo!

Indignada corrí hacia el auto una vez que lo divisé, cuando de pronto:

-¡Lisbeth!- se llevaban a Moira en un auto de vidrios blindados, ella intentaba salir por la ventana, pero no podía, dos manos la hicieron entrar de nuevo.

¡Moira! – grité, y al mirar el auto, Sebastian ya estaba sobre él. Me subí al otro lado, tan rápido como nunca había sido en mi vida, y él apretó el acelerador llevándonos a una presunta muerte, de no haber sido porque él no estaba ni vivo ni muerto… creo que en ese instante me sumaba a esa descripción.

Seguimos el maldito vehículo cuando pudimos, hasta que se salió de la ciudad, adentrándose por la carretera al bosque. Miré a los costados y tal fue mi sorpresa al ver una criatura correr por entre los árboles.

-Dios… - no alcancé a terminar la frase cuando Sebastian había tomado mi mandíbula, y me había girado el rostro.

-Belladona, no es correcto ver a un demonio de esa forma. Intente no mirar por la ventana, concéntrese en el auto- así entendí que era Ciel quien nos seguía.

Sin embargo, de igual forma, la criatura, Ciel quiero decir, atravesó la carretera, haciendo que el auto frente a nosotros se volcara.

Intercepté como pude el freno del auto, con mi stiletto, haciendo que este por poco me matara, y haciendo que Sebastian me mirara casi colérico, y me bajé al instante.

-Noooo – grité – mi hermana está en ese auto.

Oí disparos. Pero Sebastian ya me tenía en sus brazos, y corríamos hacia los arboles a ocultarnos.

-¡Belladona! – me gritó, sosteniéndome por los brazos.

-¡Sebastian! – grité también, agarrándolo fuertemente de las solapas de su traje de gala. De no haber sido por el contexto situacional, hubiese parecido bastante romántico.

-Usted sabe pedir una orden, ¿cierto? – y ahora hablábamos de protocolo, pero si insistía:

-Sebastian… mátalos a todos, y recupera a Moira… ¡Es una orden!

-Sí, mi belladona. Y desapareció.

Me escabullí entré los árboles, siguiendo el tiroteo, pero intentando que no me vieran, mientras los dos demonios se encargaban de destrozar a los malditos que tenían a Moira. Sin embargo, del auto semi volcado, no parecía provenir ni un rastro de una niña de trece años.

Quedaba un solo tipo en el suelo, al que al parecer, utilizarían para sacarle información, así que salí de mi escondite, para buscar en el auto.

"Moira, Moira"… mi voz sonaba demasiado angustiada, mientras me acercaba al auto.

-No está aquí primor – balbuceó el tipo que yacía en el suelo, con el rostro casi molido.

Ciel lo levantó con un brazo, apretándolo del cuello con tal fuerza que el tipo blanqueó los ojos y su cuello se tornaba casi blanco. Fue raro, sin embargo, ver a un niño levantar así a un tipo de unos cuarenta años.

-¿Dónde está? – dijo el demonio menor, con la voz tan áspera que hasta a mí me intimidó.

-¿Por qué la tienen? – soltó las palabras Sebastian acercándose al tipo, mirándolo con repudio, más no el que yo sentía en ese entonces.

-Muchas preguntas – dijo en tono burlón, el viejo asqueroso. Ahora lo odiaba más que nunca, pero aunque esto pudiera haber parecido repugnante, gocé ver como Ciel le mordía la parte superior del brazo, sacándole una gran porción de materia carnosa y grasa, dejando a la vista parte de su hueso.

Fue el grito más desgarrador que había oído, en medio de la noche más silenciosa.

El niño, más encima ni se había manchado el rostro. Lo había hecho con tal talento, digno de un artista, un asesino, pero artista.

Sebastian tomó al tipo del cabello levantándolo. Ya casi no tenía fuerzas, pero si las suficientes para hablar.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté intentando parecer ruda, pero dolor era lo que más se concentraba en mi voz en ese momento - ¡¿Por qué?! – grité, sin controlarme, y dándole una patada biónica en su entrepierna haciendo que el tipo lanzara otro alarido. Me frustraba no poder ser fuerte.

-Moira Collingwood tiene mucho más de interesante de lo que parece. Buenos órganos, por ejemplo…

-Maldito pedazo de… - Ciel me sostuvo, con la fuerza de un caballo, inmovilizándome aún más que el tipo en el teatro.

-Pregúnteselo usted. ¿Sabe por qué su padre desapareció?… creo que tenemos un ligero ajuste de cuentas… nada más señorita… nada más…

-Mi padre no tiene a Moira… ¡No tienen nada que ver! – no entendía ni un carajo lo que este tipo estaba hablando.

-No, claro que no, pero en parte es su culpa que Moira esté en manos de John Gray, pero no se preocupe. Moira sigue intacta. Es la última cena.

Me quedé en silencio un instante, casi en blanco intentando conectar las ideas insanas que se propagaban por mi mente. Mientras tantos, los dos demonios en ese instante me miraban como esperando una señal.

-Mátalo – dije a Sebastian – ya no nos es útil.

No supe en que momento sacaron a Moira del auto, ni como lo hicieron, pero Sebastian tenía razón, esto sería muy difícil, y no estábamos tratando con cualquier tipo de personas, sino más bien, con verdaderos psicópatas.

Me miré en el espejo retrovisor, que estaba en el suelo, casi hecho trizas. Mi peinado se había desarmado completamente y el maquillaje se había corrido por lágrimas… lágrimas que no sentí venir, y que tampoco noté irse.

-Ciel… es tuyo – dijo Sebastian, tirándole el ya casi moribundo cuerpo al joven – la señorita necesita descansar y esta es mi labor. Esperamos tu regreso – y con esto último, deslizó sobre mis hombros, su chaqueta.

Me guio hacia el auto, puesto que yo permanecía en un estado del shock del cual no podía salir. Se incorporó en la carretera y nos alejamos del sector.

.*.

Estaba en una bañera, cubierta de espuma. No sé de dónde sacaba las cosas, Sebastian, pero lo conseguía rápido y eficientemente.

Dejé que el agua y las sales de baño hicieran su trabajo por si solas. Mi mente se iba a ratos, como si fuese a quedarme dormida en cualquier momento. Así que decidí salirme del agua.

Me sequé con una toalla tan suave como el algodón y me vestí de pijama. Llegamos a casa a las dos de la madrugada…

-Puede dormir hasta la hora que plazca mañana, belladona – Sebastian estaba mirando por el ventanal de mi habitación, mientras yo me acomodaba en la cama gigante. Aunque él me lo dijera, yo iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

A pesar de todo, haber visto a Moira con vida me significó quitarme un ligero, tan solo, ligero peso de encima. Le habían cortado el cabello para que nadie pudiera reconocerla. Ella tenía el cabello rizado largo y negro. Ahora no era ni un extraño recuerdo de eso. ¡Cómo debía estar sufriendo!

Me levanté de golpe de la cama, pretendiendo dirigirme hacia la perta, pero Sebastian me sujeto del brazo.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – me dijo en tono preocupado y algo molesto.

-Buscar a mi hermana, no puedo quedarme aquí durmiendo mientras ella quizás donde este, sufriendo.

-Belladona, por favor…

-¡Suéltame! – chillé, zafándome de su agarre, pero me atrapo de nuevo.

-Suficiente- dijo, y entonces me enredé en mis pies, y caí al suelo, no sin que él me sirviera de amortiguador. Con esto no quiero decir que caí encima de él. Sebastian hizo un pequeño arrullo con su cuerpo y me acomodó contra sí. Lo odié… solo porque había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

-Usted es muy valiente… arriesgó mucho hoy, involucrándose directamente con algo que nos concierne a Ciel y a mí – me tomó en brazos y me metió en la cama.

-¿Tú no entiendes verdad? – dije casi en un susurro.

-¿Perdón? – me miró aturdido.

-Lo que es temer por la vida de un ser querido.

Guardó silencio un instante.

-Lo siento - se disculpó, no triste, pero algo apagado – me dirijo a mi habitación, ¿necesita algo más?

-Que te quedes – me hubiese impresionado haberlo dicho en otra ocasión, más ahora en el estado casi catatónico en el que me encontraba, ni siquiera interpreté lo que eso podía haber significado – hace frío… - añadí, sin entenderme a mí misma, que quise decir con eso.

Creo que él lo entendió. Me regaló una sonrisa, algo maquiavélica para mi gusto.

-X

**Ay sí :O ahí quedó! Bueno, como les expliqué tengo un cansancio mental algo terribloso, pero seguiré adelante con este fic!**

**Añadiré más personajes también (propaganda mode on) hahaha pero en fin, eso es para después n.n**

**Alguna aclaraciones. La canción es tal cual la dice el presentador en el teatro. La voz masculina no me suena mucho con Sebastian por eso preferí recalcar adaptación =) pueden buscarla, claro si gustan, sino no xD**

**Y el vestido que usa Lisbeth es este (por si lo quieren ver) : /post/59658186102 **

**A eso le anteponen mattaquamarine (punto) tumblr (punto) com xdd **

**Yo lo amé :3 personalmente.**

**Yayaya! Me dejan reviews :D**

**Buenas Noches**

**Matt Auf!**


	4. ¿Sentimientos?

**Muy buenas noches, o ¿buenas madrugadas? ._. asddfghjklñ **

**Ahora sí, tengo el cerebro reparado así que vamos a conversar :c xd**

**Este capítulo que traigo aquí es súper cortito, es un mini capítulo, en donde quise aclarar un poco lo que está pasando dentro de Lisbeth respecto de Sebastian, ya que tengo un buen cotilleo para estos dos, pero tengo que ir ordenándolo, y mezclándolo con la historia principal, y las otras historias que vienen por ahí al medio y más otras y así :l asjdlakjd Así que este cap se trata netamente de ellos dos. Es bien corto, insisto. Pero necesitaba escribir esto. **

**Puede que no les guste, como puede que sí. Lo dejo a su criterio :3**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso. El resto de los personajes que evidentemente no pertenezcan a la serie/manga son de**

**mi absoluta propiedad.**

**Three Libras**

**A Perfect Circle**

**(Piano Cover) **

**CAP IV: ¿Sentimientos?**

Desperté y me pregunté si incluso eso era conveniente, o si era mejor, no despertar nunca más. Sin embargo, me molestó pensar de esta forma, porque nunca había sido depresiva ni había tenido impulsos suicidas, pero a veces la vida es tan cruda, que uno no sabe qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Te preguntas por qué, por qué a mí, y rebuscas en todas las cosas que has hecho, intentando encontrar una lo suficientemente mala como para justificar toda la mala suerte que nos rodea. Pero en mi caso, no recordaba nada más malo que haberle tirado la cola al perro alguna vez cuando pequeña.

Me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho el tipo, que todo lo que le ocurría a mi hermana era nada más que culpa de mi padre, pero ¿por qué? Se debía a un ajuste de cuentas… pero ¿de qué tipo? Lo que primero debía averiguar era qué tipo de relación podría haber tenido mi padre con ellos… Inclusive en mis pensamientos, se produjo un silencio incomodo, de sólo imaginar que Sean estuviera involucrado con una red de pederastas. Pero no podía ser posible. Sebastian mencionó que John Gray tenía una red de negocios muy grande, y quizás había disfrazado lo de las chicas con otro tipo de negocios… algo similar a "limpiar" el dinero de alguna forma… pero tampoco me calzaba mucho, de lo contrario este tipo no sería tan buscado. Ay dios… me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar.

Miré a mi costado, hacia el ventanal de la habitación, hasta que mi vista se enfocó en el velador, donde al lado de la lámpara, cerca de mi teléfono móvil, un reloj de bolsillo antiguo desteñía el paisaje moderno. Me enderecé en mi lugar, para mirar más claramente, esperando equivocarme, pero no, ahí estaba.

-Permiso, buenos días – la puerta se abría para darle la bienvenida a Sebastian. Estaba vestido, con lo que comúnmente se llama "Ropa de Trajín", los harapos que usualmente usamos en la casa, como la playera desteñida, el pantalón de pijama, o el buzo que nunca ocupamos, pero el llevaba una playera grisácea y un pantalón de buzo-pijama, o algo por el estilo negro, con unas zapatillas negras igualmente.

-¿Y esa pinta que traes? – lo miré extrañada y entonces luego de eso me enfoqué en que me traía desayuno.

-¿Le parece inapropiada, Belladona? – paró en seco, mirándome como si se hubiera sentido mal.

-No, para nada. Me da igual – sonreí intentando no darle importancia – como siempre eres tan dedicado a tu presentación personal, quiero decir, siempre vistes formal…

-Es domingo – me sonrió. Dejó la bandeja del desayuno en una mesa cercana. Preparó leche caliente achocolatada, por lo que pude ver – los días domingo para los seres humanos son de descanso. Me parece propio dejar al lado tanta formalidad, ¿no le parece?

Me acercó una tacita floreada, muy linda, que no era parte del inventario de mi casa, pero sin embargo si él la había adquirido para mí, estaba conforme.

-Me parece totalmente – respondí – me inquieta tanta formalidad.

No mentía, en lo más mínimo. Cuando ya eres adolescente, o estas terminando tu adolescencia, o eres también adulto joven, más en estos tiempos modernos, te acostumbras a las jergas, al mal vocabulario, a la excesiva confianza con los demás, entre otras cosas, jugamos con el idioma, y con tus amigos, técnicamente lo destrozas, porque es una forma única de entenderse. Lo formalidad, que si bien es bastante importante, actualmente no está ligada necesariamente, a hablar como si uno fuera del siglo pasado, o al excesivo protocolo. Mientras más informal era Sebastian, más cómoda me sentía.

-Espero no haberla incomodado anoche – me dijo Sebastian irrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y extrañándome bastante.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté mientras acercaba la taza a mis labios para beberla.

-Intenté no moverme mucho, ni tampoco sofocarla tanto mientras dormía…

El chocolate caliente salió disparado de mi boca, y mis ojos también lo hubieran hecho, si la impresión hubiera sido más fuerte.

-¡¿Qué?! – lo miré aturdida, pero impresionada, exaltada también, ¡todo!

El me miraba tranquilo, pero a la vez confundido como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Usted anoche me pidió que me quedara – señaló aun tranquilo.

¡Oh dios mío! Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, y entonces una especie de flashback me atacó peor que una resaca de año nuevo. Si bien era cierto, que le pedí que se quedara, no lo había hecho con ningún tipo de connotación que le permitiera meterse a mi cama… me estremecí de pensar en esto.

-Usted dijo que tenía frio – prosiguió.

¡Para colmo! Había dormido conmigo ¡¿En serio?!... o tal vez no. Pensé que quizás solo pudiera haberse quedado ahí como le pedí. Un ápice de esperanza, tal vez. A lo mejor yo estaba empeorando las cosas, y por eso Sebastian estaba tan tranquilo, quizás yo había pensado demás. Recogí mis uñas en una almohada a mi lado y la presioné con fuerza, dispuesta a hacer la peligrosa pregunta que me sacaría de dudas.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que te metiste a mi cama, a dormir conmigo, para abrigarme? – solté esto pausadamente, y sonó como si yo tuviera asma.

Un silencio inoportuno inundó la habitación.

-Responde – dije molesta.

-Sí.

"¡Ahh!" grité, y a la vez le lancé la almohada, que para mi suerte, en milisegundos mi puntería fue tal, que le llegó justo en el medio del rostro, mientras con el otro almohadón que quedaba presionaba el mío, y me enrollaba en las tapas hasta desaparecer en ellas.

-Usted lo pidió y sus deseos son órdenes para mí – él muy idiota seguía tranquilo.

-¡Fuera! – Chillé – intenta no cruzarte en mi camino en lo que resta del día.

Luego de esto, sentí la puerta, y un silencio me avisaba que él se había ido.

Dejé de presionar la almohada, o iba a morirme asfixiada, intenté calmar mi respiración y entenderme bien a mí misma, porque lo que tenía en verdad no era rabia, era más bien, vergüenza.

.*.

Aparecí en el comedor, mientras Ciel leía unos lotes de información que Sebastian había recopilado sobre el caso de mi hermana, el demonio mayor cocinaba.

-Voy a salir, y no sé a qué hora llegaré. Tienen mucho trabajo para hoy. Primero resolver la próxima parada de John Gray y averiguar cuáles son todos los negocios con los que trabaja este tipo. Es de suma importancia. – hablé autoritaria.

Ambos me miraron impresionados, ya que hasta entonces no me había dirigido así hacia ellos.

-Belladona, ¿se encuentra bien?… - me habló Sebastian, bastante serio.

-Mi hermana está con Gray, no, no me siento bien. Tengo a dos demonios de los cuales quiero sacar mucho provecho, así que por favor, cumplan con lo que pido, bien no sé nada de ti Ciel, pero tú Sebastian, gánate tu paga – dije intentando salir, pero su voz me atrapó nuevamente.

-¿A dónde va? – señaló, esta vez rozando lo molesto.

-No te incumbe – dije, pero sonó bajito.

-Claro que sí, si a usted le sucediera algo, me gustaría saber dónde está… llámenos, lleve su teléfono – parecía mi padre, que nunca tuve a mi lado.

-¿Acaso no la has marcado? – le preguntó Ciel exaltado.

Los miré impresionada. ¿Marcarme? ¿Cómo? Sebastian le lanzó a Ciel una mirada algo asesina.

-¿Marcarme con qué? – pregunté curiosa sin mirar a Sebastian, solo fijando los ojos en Ciel.

-Ah… ni siquiera se lo has dicho – sonrió con malicia, el joven. Estaba sentado en la gran mesa redonda del comedor. Se irguió hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos cruzados, mirado a Sebastian bastante interesado, susodicho quien estaba de pie, sin moverse mirado a un punto en el vacío.

-¿De qué está hablando? – esta vez me dirigí al demonio mayordomo.

-De nada, de algo absurdo e innecesario…

Escuché una risa burlona por lo bajo, de Ciel.

No entendía nada, ahora sí me sentía muy perdida. Ahora sí que no sabía nada de nada. La única entidad en la que podía confiar, ahora resulta que me ocultaba cosas, y osaba a meterse a mi cama. Al recordar esto último, me avergoncé a tal punto que necesité salir de ahí de inmediato y olvidé todo lo anteriormente mencionado.

-Iré a ver a mis amigos de la universidad – dije algo obstruida. Llevaba una mochila así que apreté mis manos sobre los arciales y salí, no corriendo, pero casi, a la brevedad que me fue posible.

.*.

Hay algo que parecía absurdo, ¿qué tenía de malo que él se hubiera quedado recostado a mi lado para darme calor? Quizás nada, pero había dos cosas que, personalmente, me molestaban. La primera, ¿dónde tenía la cabeza yo, que no me había dado cuenta?, y la segunda, que creo que sería la que más me irritaba, era que yo nunca, jamás en ¡toda mi vida!, había dormido con un hombre, y me molestaba que la primera vez que compartía mi mullida cama con alguien fuera con él.

No fui a la universidad a ver a mis amigos, caminé por la carretera hasta llegar a la playa, a aquella a la que tanto me gustaba ir para aclarar mi mente. Entré, no sin antes haberme quitado las zapatillas que llevaba, y hundí mis pies en la arena. Caminé notando el cambio de temperatura de la arena en mis pies, cálida y luego más fría hacia la orilla del mar.

Me senté sobre la arena, sin importar cuanto pudiera llenarme de ella, y me quedé mirando el horizonte. Era temprano por la mañana, así que el matiz variaba de celestes, cian, aguamarina, calipsos fuertes en algunas zonas del cielo, y las infaltables nubes, que parecieran haber sido pintadas con un pincel. El mar estaba tranquilo, y en medio de todo el silencio, lo único que podía oírse era su siseo lejano.

Aquel lugar, a pesar de ser increíblemente maravilloso, nunca estaba habitado del todo. No pensaba objetar frente a eso, creo que era una de las particularidades que más me encantaba de ese lugar. Si querías estar solo, en serio lo ibas a estar.

Mientras miraba el mar mecerse parsimonioso, pensé en él… ¿por qué?... a veces hacía cosas que me confundían, o quizás yo era la que pensaba de más. Quizás me sentía sola, y veía cualquier tipo de compañía como un escape, como algo a qué aferrarme, y eso era difícil, porque si te aferras a algo, solo para no sentirte herido, entonces saldrás herido el doble. ¿Pero qué era lo que sentía por él? Odiaba este tipo de preguntas incomodas… pero contestándola, podía decir que experimentaba un sentimiento raro. Me sentía cómoda cuando compartíamos confianza, pero si me hablaba de nuestra "relación", me refiero a nuestro diario vivir, como un simple contrato, eso me dejaba intranquila.

Cuando me sentía atraída por Nereo, nunca me molesté en preguntarme lo que sentía por él, pero con Sebastian era algo incómodo, era casi desagradable a veces. Quizás tenía que dejar de verlo como un igual, y pensar que era un demonio, y verlo como tal, y que simplemente él se ganaba su paga, es decir mi alma.

Es más, me preguntaba porque no me daba miedo. ¿No se supone que las cosas paranormales aterran? No sabía por qué yo lo veía tan simplemente humano. Quizás porque el mismo se había encargado de hacerme verlo así, nunca se había comportado demoniacamente conmigo. Quizás debía guardarle cierto temor y no confiarme de él, o mejor aún dejar de interesarme tanto. Pero últimamente, me sorprendía a mí misma mirándolo demasiado. Lo peor de todo era que este intenso análisis se debía únicamente al evento desafortunado del que me enteré en la mañana, al despertar.

Pero sinceramente, ¿no se habría sentido mal cualquier persona? Dormir es un acto tan íntimo, uno tiene ciertos códigos. Algunos se chupan el dedo, otros balbucean, algunos sufren de ronquidos, entre otras cosas que uno espera que nadie más vea, a no ser que el día de mañana compartas tu cama con alguien en quien verdad confíes. Y ese precisamente no era Sebastian, porque claro, él no dormía, no sabía lo que era roncar, ni balbucear, ni ninguna de esas cosas imperfectas de los seres humanos, él era… perfecto, creo.

Mi manía al dormir era destaparme, ya que sufría de bochornos en las noches. Me daba vueltas de un lado a otro, haciendo que las frazadas y las sábanas terminaran tiradas por cualquier lado, o a veces recogía las tapas hacia un lado, y sacaba una pierna hacia afuera… ¡Dios! Me sonrojé de solo pensar que pudiera haber estado con las carnes al aire, mientras Sebastian estaba a mi lado, pero confiaba en que hubiera hecho suficiente frio para haberme quedado quieta en mi lugar.

Intenté alejar mi mente de ello, y pensé en alguien anteriormente mencionado, y a quien no veía hacía tiempo, y en quien, también, había dejado de pensar hace tiempo: Nereo. Intenté pensar en él como antes y no pude. Y tampoco quería pensar en él. Creo que… ya no me gustaba, ni siquiera me atraía. ¿Por qué?

Sentí pasos en la arena a mis espaldas, pero no presté mayor atención hasta que de pronto el peso de lo que estaba detrás de mí, se dejó caer con toda su fuerza, aplastándome. Claro que no iba a preocuparme, porque reconocía esa forma de saludar envuelta en cierto peculiar perfume azucarado.

-¿No deberías estar en clases? – fue lo primero que dije.

-No quería ir – Alice me contestó infantilmente. No me impresionaba que ella estuviera ahí. Vivía en una colina cruzando la carretera cerca de ahí en su enorme casa.

-Eso está mal – me giré para verla, me tenía abrazada por la espalda y apoyaba su rostro firmemente sobre mi hombro. Ella nunca faltaba a clases - ¿Qué ha pasado? – me preocupé, intentando removerla de su lugar, para mirarla más fijamente.

-Nada, es sólo que estaba un poco estresada y decidí salir a caminar. ¿Y tú como has estado? – preguntó esto último efusivamente, intentando atacarme con sus cariños nuevamente.

-Me gusta este lugar – sonreí.

-Vienes a aquí cuando tienes que pensar sobre algo importante… - entristeció su voz - ¿Cómo ha ido lo de tu hermana?

Recordé el último evento, y no quise ahondar mis pensamientos en aquel recuerdo, así que preferí abstenerme de hablar de lo sucedido.

-Creo que estoy cada vez más cerca de tener una respuesta – eso fue lo único que podía informarle hasta entonces.

-Eso espero… - me sonrió, pero aún algo triste. Luego de un rato, tomó posición sentándose a mi lado.

Unos minutos de silencio bastaron, para que ella, como si hubiese estado leyendo mi mente desde hacía varios instantes ya, me preguntara:

-¿Y cómo vas con tú chico?

Algo obstruida por la pregunta, señalé:

-¿Cuál chico?

-Bueno pues, el detective, o ¿qué era? Que te iba a ayudar a resolver el caso de Moira – y así lo recordaba. Les había dicho a mis amigos que Sebastian era un chico que había terminado de estudiar en la escuela de investigaciones y que me ayudaría a resolver este caso, y que yo había pagado sus servicios, para el caso y para que me protegiera de cualquier otro atentado a mi familia o más a mí, personalmente, ya que el resto de mis familiares, no estaban aquí en Londres. Es por eso que se entendía bien el que Sebastian estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo, y de paso residiera ahora en mi casa. Pensándolo bien, debería ser escritora de novelas. No sabía si la realidad era más fantasiosa o no de lo que yo había inventado.

-Bien, bien, me ha ayudado bastante – dije algo aturdida para mi gusto, algo que claro Alice notó al instante.

-¿Pasa algo? – Sonrió maliciosa – Pasa algo… algo así como, "algo" tú sabes – estaba vez alzó las cejas un par de veces.

-¡¿Qué?! No… - me exalté, dejando en claro que sí, ¡pasaba todo! Odiaba ponerme así cuando se trataba de él.

-Um – su sonrisa maliciosa permanecía intacta- ¿He dado en el blanco? – insistió.

La miré y suspiré. No podía mentirle, pero tampoco decirle la verdad. ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? Con Sebastian no pasaba nada. ¡Dios, que rabia! Sentimientos estúpidos.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte de algo tan obvio. El tipo es guapísimo y ya – me dijo totalmente segura de sí. La miré sorprendida – Ay Lisbeth, tranquila. A todos nos ha gustado alguien alguna vez. Siéntete tranquila por ello. Has sido siempre la chica ejemplo y te has sabido cuidar muy bien, pero ya tienes edad suficiente para buscarte un novio ¿no?

Por un momento, le encontré razón. Siempre había intentado enfocarme en mis estudios y en lo que quería para mi vida, más nunca en mis sentimientos, excepto cuando comencé a sentirme atraída por Nereo, pero nunca pensé en nada serio. Es más, nunca había tenido un novio, nunca había besado a nadie… ¡pero claro! Él muy demonio tenía derecho a meterse a mi cama. Recordé esto y me sonrojé cual tomate maduro, recogiendo mis rodillas y ocultando mi rostro en ellas, para luego rodearme con mis brazos.

Alice había salido con varios chicos ya. Bueno, quizás no eran tantos, pero en comparación con mi historial, parecía que fueran muchos. Su relación más larga duró 3 años, y ahora está sola. Quizás podía pedirle algo de asesoría a ella.

-Alice, sé que puedo confiar en ti, lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero sabes que soy muy tímida con estos temas… y menos ahora con lo de Moira, estaría interesada en ponerme a buscar novio. Es más, estoy buscándola a ella… - me reí de esa ironía, Alice sonrió – pero si pudieras "instruirme"…

-¡Claro! – contestó alegre, acomodándose en su lugar.

Me sentía tan ahogada, necesitaba sacar todo eso dentro de mí, necesitaba expresarme. Pero aun así, me había puesto nerviosa de la nada.

-Bien… verás… este… a ver… ¿tú… consideras que está mal dormir con un chico? – no la miraba a ella, tenía la vista pegada al mar, pero de pronto volteé, y vi su divertida expresión de dos ojos gigantes como huevos, una O perfecta en su boca y su mano sobre su pecho.

-¡No Alice! – exclamé – no de "esa" forma… me refiero a dormir, descansar, compartir una cama para el sueño, con alguien.

-Ah… - su impresión pasaba a decepción – por supuesto que no, Lisbeth. Yo duermo con mi hermano y eso no está mal. Yo duermo con mis amigos cuando vamos a acampar o de paseo y eso tampoco está mal.

-Pero, y sí… supongamos que hipotéticamente, a ti te gusta un chico, pero él no lo sabe, y te acompaña a dormir, y pasa la noche contigo porque sabe que tienes frio y quería abrigarte…

-Se ve raro, y eso sería porque yo sé que me gusta – me interrumpió – por eso la situación cambia. Si no me gustara, y él de buena voluntad se ofreciera a abrigarme, lo más probable sería que me sintiera muy agradecida, simplemente – guardé silencio unos minutos – él hizo eso contigo, ¿no es así? Y por eso ahora estas aquí pensando con cara de traumada, ¿no?

Mi rostro debió haberse derrumbado por completo, ya que mi querida amiga carcajeó por un buen rato insaciablemente.

-No fue tan chistoso para mí, créelo – dije algo apenada.

-Tranquila mujer. En serio, no es nada grave, es más… es lindo – cuando dijo esto la miré estremecida – deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad. Nereo se irá.

¿Se iba? Nereo se iba. Sentí algo de pena, pero no pude sentir nada más, y eso me entristecía demasiado. Que ya no tenía sentimientos por él, y no sabía por qué. Pero era mejor así, no quería encariñarme con nadie en ese entonces, si al final de todo, yo ya no estaría más aquí.

-Está bien Alice. Yo ya no siento nada por él.

-Pero él sí por ti – me volteé rápidamente, para mirarla fijo – él… ¡ay! Se suponía que era un secreto, pero… - la noté nerviosa – lo que termináramos nuestros estudios, él pensaba juntar entonces suficiente dinero, para pedirte matrimonio.

Mi mandíbula casi cae al piso luego de oírle decir esto.

.*.

**Sebastian POV**

¿Qué es el destino? Es algo intangible, claro. Lo usan los seres humanos para referirse a aquello que consideran predeterminado y que irrefutablemente sucederá, sin ninguna alteración, sin que nadie pueda cambiarlo, algo ya profetizado, y que aunque nadie tiene conocimiento de él, ya está prescrito para que sea llevado a cabo. Para un demonio, puede que esta definición escape del contexto, si bien lo pensamos, podemos cambiar el destino de una persona. Somos el ruido de una acción lineal, hacemos que se ondee y no siga su curso. Pero ¿podría un demonio fiarse del destino? ¿Podría llegar a pensar que tenía algo predestinado en su existencia? Difícil. Sabiendo que existimos por miles y miles de años sin otro mayor propósito de corromper a las personas, y ejercer el mal, a nombre de quien todos tanto temen.

Tenía entre mis manos miles de hojas, papeles, con letras, información… muchas, muchas cosas más. Y aunque intentaba mirarlas con altura de miras, ninguna de ellas tenía sentido para mí. Podría haber tomado el montículo de hojas, y haberlas lanzado a la chimenea, podría decirle a mi igual que estaba por ahí, en algún lugar, que se fuera, y cuando ella llegase, podría matarla de la manera más cruel y robar su alma. Simple. Así de simple.

Y era algo que parecía tan obvio, soy una alimaña, soy un demonio, soy miseria, angustia, dolor, repulsión… ¿por qué tenía que cumplir con mi palabra? Ah, sí… hay cosas que los seres humanos malinterpretan de la palabra demonio.

Sin embargo, sentía rencor hacia mí mismo, por no poder llevar este nombre tan odiado con el respectivo honor que conllevaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué esta droga era tan fuerte?

Me estaba llevando a mí mismo al abismo más profundo del que ya estaba, y no hacía nada por detener este desencadenamiento de sucesos.

Golpeé fuertemente la mesa, dejando caer mi puño sobre ella, y recogí un papel para arrugarlo. Tenía que concentrarme, no podía dejar escapar la ira, la maldita ira.

-¿Por qué no le has dejado la marca del contrato? – el joven demonio me miraba curioso, pero parecía más bien estarse burlando de mí. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de arte. Ahí nos encontrábamos.

-Usted vino para ayudarnos a resolver el caso de la señorita Lisbeth y su hermana, Moira. Usted no está aquí para hacer preguntas – me parecía molesto.

-Esto no es parte del caso, y la señorita Bellamy no está presente. Esto es una conversación digamos… de demonio a demonio… - siempre tenía respuesta para todo. Siempre fue así.

-Hay muchas formas de marcar a una persona… usted conoce sólo una – le sonreí maliciosamente, esperando inquietarlo. El antes fue un humano, por lo que a pesar de ser un demonio ahora, aun podía inquietarse con ciertos pensamientos. Me miró algo iracundo, pero temeroso.

-Oye… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó arrebatadamente.

-Usted no querrá saber.

-x

**Ya, los dejo hasta aquí :3 jijiji, ¿ qué tendrá pensado hacer este Sebastian? :O **

**Asdasd estaré trabajando en el nuevo cap, que será más largo, obvio, y vendrá con mas revelaciones, historias y cup cakes :3 **

**Gracias a Alice hermosa por su review *o* y am sí,**

**/watch?v=r94vsSTdgDg**

**escuchenla por favor, es un amor! pueden buscar la original si gustan pero me inspiré en estas.**

**Ok yap**

**Nos vemos pronto, c:**


	5. Revelaciones (Parte I)

**¡Hola gente hermosa! ¡He vuelto! Y lo siento mucho, porque hace demasiado que no escribía nada, me refiero a actualizar, porque el capítulo lo escribía y lo escribía, trataba de avanzar pero los estudios, la familia, la vida en sí, a veces nos estancan, ¿no? Bueno no importa :B**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo que estará divido en dos partes pero en un mismo contexto de la historia.**

**Espero les guste porque me costó. Quizás consideren que no está tan terrible como para que me haya costado tanto, pero créanme que lo hizo xD**

**Bueno los dejo leer mejor :3**

**Por cierto, ¿se acuerdan que les dije que habría CupCakes? ;D Pasen a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso. El resto de los personajes que evidentemente no pertenezcan a la serie/manga son de** **mi absoluta propiedad.**

**Colonies**

**The Foreshadowing**

CAP V: Revelaciones

PART I: Fiesta

Había pasado una semana desde mi conversación con él en la mañana, de mi encuentro con Alice en la playa, donde me enteré que Nereo iba a proponerme matrimonio, Dios, ¿por qué siempre tenían que pasarme tantas cosas? Pero ahora estaba más que molesta con dos demonios sentados en el living de mi casa, mirando al suelo, como si fueran dos niños arrepentidos de haber hecho alguna diablura.

Yo, de un lado a otro, así me la llevaba como una loca, como una madre con dos hijos castigados. Cuando me cansé de mi paseo bilateral, comencé mi discurso:

-Contraté un demonio, ¿creyendo qué? Creyendo que mágicamente él resolvería mis problemas, como si por arte de magia pudiera decirme ¡aquí esta Moira! Y listo, toma mi alma – hablé burlona – y sí, todos felices, pero no – mi tono volvió a sonar furioso - ¿qué me dices? Que traerá a un amigo, que el caso es muy difícil, ¡está bien! Perfecto. Viene y me trae a este niño berrinchudo – Ciel me miró de manera asesina – que tampoco sirve de nada. ¡Dos demonios! Señores – hice el símbolo dos con mis dedos, señalándoselos - ¡dos demonios! Que no sirven para nada. Ha pasado una semana, sin olvidar el incidente del teatro, ¡y no hay rastro de mi hermana por ninguna parte! ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar? Carajo. ¡Qué están esperando! ¿Qué Moira muera? ¿Qué esos malditos le saquen los órganos o la violen? – mi ira corrió por mis ojos, como una cascada incontenible de lágrimas. Los quedé mirando, como una loca desquiciada, pero ellos permanecían tranquilos en su lugar, sin ni siquiera expresar el más mínimo sentimiento.

-Belladona, por favor cálmese – Sebastian habló tranquilamente intentando traspasarme su calma a mí, pero esas alturas eso ya era imposible.

-¡Por favor! – exclamé, y me volteé para dirigiéndome por el pasillo en dirección a mi habitación. Cuando llegué, cerré la puerta de un solo golpe, ocasionado un eco estruendoso por el resto de la casa.

Siempre tan humana, siempre tan ingenua, siempre tan confiada, me odiaba por ser así. Por ser tan soñadora. Esto es la vida real, aunque a veces me cueste asimilarlo… y ni con demonios, ni magia, ni Dios iba poder traer a mi pequeña de vuelta.

Me quedé en mi habitación horas de horas, sin salir siquiera para comer, pero tampoco ninguno de los dos demonios se atrevió a dirigirse a mi habitación para saber si yo vivía. No me pareció mal, porque tampoco quería ver a ninguno de los dos.

El silencio gobernó mi hogar durante todas estas horas, mientras yo permanecía sentada en el suelo utilizando como respaldo mi cama. Estaba recogida abrazando mis rodillas, pero por muy frágil y desprotegida que me viera en esa posición, lo único que había hecho durante toda la tarde era pensar en las una y mil maneras de salir de ese lugar sin que nadie notara mi salida.

Así de la manera más valiente posible, me armé de valor y cogí una mochila grande que usaba de antaño para irme de campamento con mi familia. Intenté aclarar mi mente y pensar en lo más obvio, y en qué sería lo más útil de llevar cuando te vas a otro lugar, ropa interior, ropa exterior, intenté rellenar el espacio con lo más necesario, mientras me daba vuelta de un lado a otro, pensando, qué más, qué más…

Revisé mi billetera, asegurándome de tener suficiente dinero ahorrado para hacer lo que quería hacer, porque estaba claro, iba a irme lejos de ahí. Revisé mi repisa, donde usualmente situaba todo cachureo que no usaba. Nunca alcanzaba la repisa más alta, pero esta vez sí, había crecido algo en estos años. Palpé algo pequeño y plástico, pero no alcancé a verlo, así que jalé para atraerlo a mis manos y tal fue mi impresión al ver de qué se trataba.

Era una tarjeta de débito que me había regalado mi madre. Recuerdo que la lancé ahí porque pensé que nunca iba a usarla. Mire el pequeño objeto bastante apenada. Sentí tanta melancolía y dolor, pero no podía ponerme sentimental en ese momento. Preferí guardarla si es que me servía de algo, y seguir con lo mío.

Ya había oscurecido y me guiaba solo con la luz que entraba por mi ventana, de esa manera podrían pensar que me había dormido.

Me vestí de unos jeans azul oscuro, unas converse, y una chaqueta con capucha de color grisáceo. Me recogí el cabello creando el peculiar peinado llamado "tomate", aunque quedó algo desarmado para mi gusto, pero en ese momento era lo de menos.

La mochila estaba suficientemente gorda ya, parecía que iba a reventar pero yo permanecía ahí de pie pensando que más echarle. Mi estómago rugió dándome una sugerencia. "Um tengo hambre, no he comido nada", pensé. "Bah, me compraré algo cuando llegue", y seguí pensando en qué más podría llevar.

Me sentía más que lista para emprender el vuelo. Ahora lo complicado sería salir de ahí sin hacer mayor ruido. Evidentemente no llevaría mi teléfono, no era tan estúpida, así que preferí llamar locomoción que me llevara al centro de la ciudad, no sin pedirle discreción y que se estacionara en la carretera, que yo iría a buscarle. Luego de esto dejé mi teléfono sobre el velador.

Aseguré bien mi mochila, y le tomé el peso. ¡Dios! Eso era un lumbago seguro, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de volverme loca. Debía apresurarme. Eran las once de la noche, y yo seguía ahí.

Con mucha sutileza, comencé a abrir mi ventanal lentamente, y di gracias porque mi casa no tuviera dos pisos. Era de un piso pequeña, pero a mí me reconfortaba mucho a pesar de eso, sin embargo ya no más, por eso me iba y por eso me servía tanto que no tuviera dos pisos.

La abrí hasta su tope máximo, y me dispuse a ingeniármelas para salir, sin resultar herida. Primero dejé caer la mochila con sumo cuidado, intentando que no emitiera ningún ruido. Antes de dejarme caer yo, recordé mi piano, y un mini impacto hizo que me doliera el corazón. Apreté los ojos e intenté pensar con la mente fría y me dejé caer cuidadosa lo más silenciosa que pude. Cerré la ventana detrás de mí.

Sujeté la mochila firmemente y me escabullí hacía la carretera. No quería voltear pero lo hice. La casa estaba totalmente oscura. Ni una luz encendida. "Bien", pensé. Quizás ellos estaban ahí o quizás no. No me importaba demasiado. Sólo quería irme sin que me vieran.

Gracias al cielo, el auto que venía a buscarme venía entrando por la carretera. Divisé sus luces, no se había demorado nada. Se estacionó y entré rápidamente al vehículo. Me senté en los asientos traseros.

"Buenas noches" – dije, al ver que el conductor no era más que un viejito inofensivo.

-Buenas noches damita, ¿a dónde va? – me preguntó dulce. Pensé unos instantes, unos pocos segundos, cuestionándome si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto o no era muy descabellado del todo. Intenté no pensar.

-Voy al aeropuerto – dije sin dudar más.

Mientras abría mi mochila, el amable señor encendía el motor para partir. Rebusqué intentando encontrar mi billetera, cuando un curioso paquete que no recordaba haber echado, aparecía ante mis ojos. Lo saqué confundida y noté que era una bolsita con cupcakes adentro. Al sacarle noté que también iba mi celular.

El auto se impulsaba para partir, pero antes de que fuera tarde, volteé a mirar por la ventana del auto hacia mi casa. De pie fuera de esta, Sebastian me miraba con el rostro algo contrariado.

Un respiro ahogado inhalé de la impresión y el aire se quedó retenido. A medida que el auto avanzaba y aumentaba la velocidad, lo perdía de vista a la distancia.

.*.

Llegué al aeropuerto en menos de lo que esperaba. Me dirigí a la caja para poder adquirir un pasaje a Niza, Francia.

-Tenemos un asiento libre para mañana a las ocho señorita – me dijo la chica que atendía la boletería.

-Lo quiero – mencioné sin dudar. Daba lo mismo que tuviera que dormir en el aeropuerto, es más era lo de menos, pero tenía que salir pronto de ahí. Compré mi pasaje, y subí al segundo piso del aeropuerto donde había un café y una especie de sala de esperas. Al menos los sillones eran mullidos. Me acomodé en uno de ellos, dejando mi mochila en el suelo a un lado. Tenía el celular en mis manos, pero ni una sola llamada. Pensé en que tenía que hacer hora hasta las ocho de la mañana y eso me pareció un poco deprimente, así que preferí interactuar con mi teléfono, jugando cualquier cosa que, en parte hiciera distraerme del tiempo y de lo que estaba haciendo.

Hacía frio. No había tanta gente como para decir que estaba lleno, pero aun circulaban personas por el recinto. Al parecer el último vuelo iba saliendo, y algunos se despedían. Centré mi atención particularmente en una pareja hacia un costado.

Él era alto y fornido de cabello café, ella más bajita, de cabello más claro. Ella estaba llorando.

-No tienes que hacerlo – permanecía de pie, apretando su ojos con sus manos empuñadas. Él la sostuvo de un hombro, inclinándose un poco para verle el rostro.

-Kate, vamos. Serán unas cuantas semanas, es lo mejor para los dos. Volveré con mucho dinero y podremos tener todas las cosas que queríamos, ¿recuerdas? Es una buena oportunidad de trabajo, no debo desecharla- intentaba consolarla, pero ella parecía no entender. Ella quería estar con él, sólo lo quería a él.

Me quedé perdida mirándolos un buen tramo de tiempo, hasta que el llamado se anunció por el altavoz: "Vuelo doce con destino a Japón…"

La chica lloró aún más, abrazándolo y aferrándose a él con fuerza.

-Adiós amor – él la dejaba y partía camino hacia la salida para tomar su avión. Miré a la chica, se quedó viéndolo. Parecía perdida y desarmada, viendo como su amor se alejaba.

La chica salió del recinto, tan triste a paso lento, con los brazos cruzados y hundiendo el rostro en el pañuelo de seda que llevaba en el cuello, intentado esconder algo más que su dolor.

Pero yo la había visto, y algo demasiado tarde, al notar que por mejillas, al igual que a ella corrían lágrimas. Sentí su pena tan personal y sin saber por qué. Quizás porque de alguna manera yo también ansiaba eso… Al pensar esto una imagen apareció en mi mente… "Sebastian". Sentí rabia, y sequé mis lágrimas intentando olvidarlo.

Seguí en lo mío, con mi teléfono intentando olvidar tantas cosas. Y al parecer quería olvidar demasiado, ya que de la nada todo se fue a negro. Me había quedado dormida…

Sentí murmullos en la distancia, pasos, voces, olor a comida, a café, a dulce, sentí ruidos de ruedas de maletas, y sentí también un brazo mecerme con suavidad, pero aun así, di un pequeño salto para despertar bruscamente.

-"Señorita se quedó dormida" – un auxiliar me despertaba.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté, con el sueño adherido al tono de mi voz, y esperando no haber perdido el vuelo.

-Son las siete y media de la mañana – mencionó.

Lo miré confundida, y me levanté de mi asiento rápidamente para dirigirme a la aduana para entregar mi equipaje que constaba solo de mi mochila. Revisé mi teléfono, y sin que yo lo recordara, estaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

En la aduana me preocupe de armarme una cartera de viaje, con otro bolsito pequeño que había echado a la gran mochila. En el solo llevaba mi billetera, documentos, teléfono y… cupcakes.

No me di cuenta cuando la hora había pasado, y ya iba caminando al chequeo final antes de subirme al avión.

Nunca había viajado sola en avión. Era por eso, la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo. Había viajado con mamá y Moira hace un tiempo, antes de que todo se fuera al abismo. A eso se debía mi pasaporte, que había cuidado tan bien. Caminé tranquila hacia el avión sabiendo todo lo que iba dejando atrás, pero más aún feliz, y con la esperanza de encontrar a mi hermana por mis medios.

Milagrosamente mi asiento daba hacia la ventana. Me acomodé lo más que pude, saqué los audífonos del bolsito de mano que llevaba para conectarlos al teléfono y poder escuchar algo de música.

Mi estómago gruñó hambriento, implorándome comida. No comía nada desde el día de ayer. Abrí el bolso de nuevo y allí venían los mágicos cupcakes. Suspiré.

"Sebastian", susurré algo triste, pero sin más melodrama introduje unos de los cupcakes en mi boca. ¡Dios! No sé si era el hambre que tenía pero sabían a algo tan delicioso, sacado del mismísimo edén, por contradictorio que sonara, sabiendo de quien provenían. Estaba maravillosamente exquisito. Y aquí iba de nuevo, la muy estúpida volvía a llorar. Me llevé la mano a la boca y la tape presionando fuerte. No era que creyera que iba a caérseme la comida, sino que él había hecho esto por mí, como un ninja los había dejado en mi bolso sin que yo lo notara. Me dolía. ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que saber todo lo que yo estaba pensando?! Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba,… no mentira, no lo odiaba…lo…. Suspiré de nuevo. No había caso. Estos sentimientos me llevaban cada vez más lejos…

Supongo que el viaje fue lo más fácil. Lo digo porque lo que era realmente difícil, era ver cómo podría llegar a la casa de mi tía Nayla. Claro. No iba a irme sola a un lugar al que no tendría donde llegar. Estaba en un país donde nadie hablaba mi idioma, sólo algunos pocos, y para colmo ese día no encontré a ninguno, así que bendije en mi mente al susodicho demonio por haber dejado mi teléfono en el bolso.

Sonaba el tono de marcado.

-¿Diga? – Cielos, que reconfortante oír una voz familiar en tanto tiempo.

-Tía Nayla, soy yo, Lisbeth – intenté que mi voz no sonara tan opacada, pero mis intentos no funcionaron del todo.

-Dios santo – ella parecía más afectada que yo – Lisbeth, ¿dónde estás?

-En Nizza… - esperé que esto no fuera a impactarla más, pero fallé.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Cariño! ¿Dónde estás? Te iré a buscar inmediatamente – se ponía cada vez más histérica.

-Tía… am, verás, estoy en el aeropuerto. Llegué hace unos instantes. Te espero en la entrada. ¿Vale? – me mordí el labio esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-En unos minutos estoy allá – me colgó. Me apresuré a buscar mi equipaje, pues sabía bien que si mi tía me había dicho que demoraría unos minutos, en serio serían unos pocos minutos.

Tomé mi bolso, todo estaba bien. Me colgué el bolso en la espalda mientras en mi mano izquierda cargaba la cartera de mano donde llevaba mis cosas. Caminé hacia la entrada y logré divisar asientos en la distancia. Tomé uno y comencé a esperar, lo que no fue superior a veinte minutos.

Mi tía Nayla. Era algo doloroso volver a verla. Ella era hermana de mi madre, por lo tanto entenderán que su parecido físico con ella era técnicamente un retrato, a diferencia que mi tía siempre cambiaba de color su cabello y vestía como una modelo de pasarela. Mamá era más conservadora y sencilla, además siempre prefería llevar el cabello negro.

Esta vez, Nayla llevaba el cabello corto, liso y rojo oscuro. Vestía un abrigo de tela, grueso café otoño, pantalones ceñidos y botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Me vio y me abrazó fuertemente durante un instante bastante largo. No me dijo nada, excepto un: "vamos al auto".

Condujo todo el camino en silencio, lo cual agradecí bastante. Prefería conversar con ella en su departamento gigante con vista al mar. Sí, realmente necesitaba algo relajante para aclarar mi mente y hablar con entendimiento, o terminaría diciéndole a mi tía que contrate un demonio y que ahora tengo dos en mi casa, para finalmente matarla de un infarto. Suspiré y sentí que ella me miraba de reojo, sin embargo como esperaba, tampoco dijo nada.

Habíamos llegado. Lo sabía por el enorme frontis del edificio donde ella vivía. Me bajé apresuradamente del auto, sin prestar atención a mis cosas, y lo primero que hice fue dirigir mi vista al mar. Inhalé como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, la mayor cantidad de aire posible hasta sentir cosquillas en los pulmones. Azul, infinitamente azul, se mecía tranquilo luciendo los miles de diamantes que nadaban sobre él. Precioso mar.

El día estaba templado, muy agradable. El cielo estaba parcial nublado, pero tampoco alcanzaba a tapar todo el sol. Maravilloso. Niza era hermosa.

No se quedaba atrás el edificio donde residía mi tía. Parecía palacete antiguo. Tenía 5 pisos y una cúpula gigante en la cima de color coral. El resto de la construcción era blanca, y estaba repleta de ventanales gigantes, decorados con detalles color esmeralda. Hacía las afueras del edificio se encontraba una cadena de palmeras que lo decoraban armoniosamente.

-Vamos, querida – mi tía me sacaba de mi ensueño para seguir directo a su departamento. Había mucho de qué hablar, pero tampoco estaba segura de decirlo todo.

Subimos en ascensor. El edificio por dentro era cantidad infinita de veces más lujoso de lo que se veía por fuera. Estaba encantada.

Nayla vivía en el quinto piso, porque le aterraba la idea de que pudiera haber un tsunami mientras ella dormía. Y si en el peor de los casos, ella no se hubiera dado cuenta debido a su sueño pesado, al menos estaría en las alturas.

Eso del sueño pesado es de familia. Todos dormimos como tronco y no nos damos cuenta de nada. Eso me recordaba a… ¡maldito Sebastian! Me cohibí e intenté alejar mis pensamientos de él. Pensaba demasiado en él, y eso ya se estaba volviendo irritante.

El departamento de mi tía era verdaderamente gigante. Cuando entramos, lo primero que encontrabas era un living completo, no compartido con el comedor. Le daba el suficiente espacio para tener esas dos cosas separadas. Sillones grandes de cuero negro y mullidos. Alfombra gruesa de color rojo italiano, paredes blancas, y cerámico blanco con detalles negros. Muchos muebles y estanterías con libros. Equipo musical, televisión, adornos, plantas, cuadros, ¡todo! Mi tía tenía un departamento de ensueños.

Me dejé caer sobre uno de los sillones, mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor y llevaba en mis manos mis cosas.

-Aún es temprano – escuché a Nayla hablar, mientras se quitaba el abrigo – antes de que me des un par de explicaciones, te serviré desayuno – me entregó una sonrisa.

Me dirigí con ella a su cocina, ¡enorme por lo demás! Era una cocina americana como la mía, pero esta era su versión doble por lo gigante. Se puso un delantal de cocina y se ató el cabello. Yo me senté en un asiento de esos de bar, y me apoyé en la encimera de centro.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – me ofrecí.

-¡Para nada pequeña! Debes venir cansadísima – ella siempre había sido muy servicial.

Al rato me servía un plato de panqueques con miel y un tazón grande de cappuccino.

-¿Quisiste escaparte de tanto caos? - me preguntó, mientras tomaba lugar al frente de mí, y me miraba curiosa.

Levanté la vista del plato para mirarla también.

-Las cosas… han sido difíciles- atiné a decir, recordando lo que había ocurrido últimamente.

-Si estás preocupada por Moira, puedo decirte que quizás esta niñita se haya ido por un tiempo, por lo que aconteció con Leyre – me dijo, lo cual me pareció un vejamen. Lo que no me gustaba de mi familia, era la poca preocupación que demostraban por los demás. Todos insistían en que Moira se había escapado en un acto rebelde por la muerte de mamá. Pero nadie sabía, excepto mis amigos, que yo tenía a un "detective", es decir a Sebastian, ayudándome a rescatar a mi hermana. Lo peor es que sólo él y yo sabíamos de quién. John Gray. Me daba escalofríos ese nombre.

-No lo creo… no creo que mi hermana sea tan tonta como para irse en una situación así – dije algo cortante, pero ella sólo me miró comprensiva- estoy aquí para relajarme un poco. La policía aun no encuentra nada, y veo que mi familia ni siquiera se interesa por la menor de todos, una chica de 13 años que desapareció de la nada – lancé miradas furibundas

-Está bien, no tienes que molestarte… Cariño, me preocupas. Perdí a mi hermana recientemente, mi sobrina está perdida, eres lo único que nos queda – intentó mostrarse afectiva. Mi familia era pequeñísima, puesto que sólo se conformaba de la familia por parte de mi madre.

Suspiré, para luego tomar la taza de café y sorber.

Un ruido ahogado resonó en el aire, aunque más que un ruido parecía ser una vibración. Mi tía me miró extrañada y yo también. Intenté concentrarme, hasta que reconocí mi teléfono celular. Estaban llamando. Me puse nerviosa, porque sabía de quien se podía tratar. Mi estómago se apretó.

Pedí permiso, y Nayla asintió. Di la vuelta para entrar al living y dirigirme al bolso de mano donde tenía mis cosas. Un cupcake se asomaba para aumentar mis nervios. ¡Rayos! Rebusqué intentando liberarlo de los audífonos. Miré la pantalla y… era… más que evidente ¿no?

El departamento de mi tía tenía balcón, así que salía por este y me puse a mirar hacia el mar… contesté.

No dije nada durante los primeros segundos. Quería primero… escuchar su voz.

-Belladona… - le oí. Estaba ronco- Belladona, ¿Dónde está?

-No importa Sebastian, estoy bien aquí. Estoy quedándome donde una tía. Volveré pronto, ¿vale?

-Usted no sabe el riesgo de las acciones y decisiones que está tomando – sonaba tan preocupado. Me estremecí.

-Está todo bien, no me hagas hablarte más – se me iba quebrando la voz… ¿por qué?

-¿Está bien? Respóndame, dígame la verdad, dígame donde está, iré a buscarla – casi me suplicó. Me mordí el labio inferior, y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

-Estoy bien, Sebastian. Llegaré pronto, cuida mi casa por favor y dile a Ciel que lo siento, por las necias palabras que solté – no sabía si era necesario pedirle disculpas a un demonio, pero ya lo había dicho – continúen con el caso. Juro que volveré a la brevedad.

Un silencio nos atravesó a ambos por unos instantes.

-¿Está todo bien? – me aseguré.

-Sí, como usted diga, Belladona – su voz sonó oscura y cortó la llamada.

.*.

**Sebastian POV**

Me tenía aprisionado a mí mismo, por una absurda decisión. Sin la marca del contrato no podría ubicarla, a menos que mi instinto demoniaco me guiara, lo cual demoraría un resto y ella podría estar de vuelta para ese entonces.

Estuve todo el día con la mente sumida en estos pensamientos, hasta que anocheció y peor aún, todo se volvía más abrumante.

Me paseé un par de veces de un lado a otro en la pista de baile de la sala de artes. Sabía que alguien más me observaba. Lo sabía porque… siempre estaba ahí, casi disfrutando de verme así. Maldito.

-Siempre supe que tú no dabas puntada sin hilo, pero ahora te veo buscando la aguja en un pajar… ¿por qué lo hiciste? – estaba sentado donde ella solía. En el asiento frente al piano.

-Tuvimos un contrato hace un par de siglos ya, un contrato que no se cumplió, y por eso estás aquí devolviéndome la mano, pero eso no implica que tenga que contarte todos mis planes. Sólo me estás ayudando.

Hizo un mohín de desapruebo. Estaba molesto. Nunca le satisfacían mis respuestas.

-¿Desde cuándo que no confías en mí? – me preguntó irritado.

-No llevas ni una milésima siendo demonio, de todo el tiempo que yo lo he sido, yo nací de esta forma… y creo que deberías empezar a aprender ciertas cosas… ¿no? Primero me preguntaste como marcaría a Lisbeth, ahora me preguntas si no hay confianza… ¿qué clase de preguntas son esas para un demonio? – parecía que estuviera provocándolo, pero en ese entonces hablaba con algo más que sinceridad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su rostro colérico en ese momento, se controló y se retrajo un poco enderezando la espalda, para permanecer en silencio los siguientes minutos. Decidí irrumpir el silencio, no me acomodaba tener a Ciel ahí de esa forma, primero porque ya no era el niño inofensivo que parecía tan dispuesto a ser corrompido, ahora era… igual que yo. Y segundo porque… la miseria en la que estaba inmerso a causa de un humano, era denigrante. Podía conllevar esa carga por mí mismo, pero no podía permitir que me vieran de esa forma.

-Usted debería comenzar a robar almas… o bueno, ofrecer un contrato de obtención de almas a cambio de "servicios"… - hacer esta mención no era apropiada, tal vez porque a mí no me incumbía, pero si a él tanto le gustaba saber de mí, al parecer estábamos a mano. Permanecí de pie frente al ventanal de la sala, pero pude mirar por el rabillo como alzó el rostro algo avergonzado, sentí su vibra y supe que estaba inquieto. Algo que lo inquietaba. Interesante.

-No es necesario… - contestó desviando la mirada.

-Es más que necesario – mi voz sonó imponente, rebotando por las paredes – es vital, o ¿quieres morir de hambre? – carcajeé. Estúpida ironía… poder morir.

Ciel no dijo nada durante un rato, pensé que quizás estaba pensando en qué responderme, en cómo ganarme… pero definitivamente su jugada superó las mías.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estás enamorado de Lisbeth Bellamy? – y esta vez el que se quedaba perplejo era yo. ¡Vaya manera de cambiar el tema! Este niño era un caos… siempre lo fue.

La sala estaba totalmente oscura, pero podíamos vernos de igual manera, podíamos olernos y percibir las vibraciones, las energías. La mía debió cambiar su curso, su intensidad, porque sentí su risa, breve, pero oscura de mofa atravesando la habitación.

Pregunta capciosa, pregunta difícil, pregunta dolorosa, pregunta venenosa, estúpida belladona. Mi droga, mi condena, mi sacrificio, la muerte misma, pero deliciosa, sublime, superior incluso para mí, incluso para esta despreciable alimaña.

-¿Crees que un demonio se pueda enamorar? ¿De dónde crees que venimos? ¿Del cielo? – Realmente me sentía absurdo. No tenía ningún argumento válido. Mi inteligencia demoniaca que veía afectada. Al menos así me sentía en ese entonces, adormecido. Sin el odio y los sentimientos malévolos que debería traer conmigo cada día. Eso me hacía sentir mareado, consternado, decaído…

-Veremos…

Sólo eso escuche, volteé a mirar, pero ya no estaba. Se había ido porque no podía sentir su aura, ni su energía. De seguro andaría por algún lugar, espero, obedeciendo a mi sugerencia.

Me quedé solo entonces, en esa oscura casa silenciosa, solitaria, pero llena de recuerdos de una familia infeliz.

Todo era distinto cuando ella no estaba. Era como ser un drogadicto encerrado en una cárcel sin poder consumir, pero cuando ella estaba aquí era como un drogadicto amarrado frente a una montaña de droga, lamentablemente imposibilitado de acceder a ella. No sabría decir cuál de las dos era peor.

Detestaba estas sensaciones. ¿Esto se sentiría ser humano? Sería una burla el poder sentirlo, siendo que son las criaturas más curiosas para mí, aunque podría saber de cerca cómo piensan… y quizás por eso son seres tan revoltosos y torpes. Realmente estos estremecimientos detestables podían dejarte tan aturdido, tan débil…

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Salí de la casa también, en dirección a los bosques que había cerca de ella, siguiendo la línea de la carretera. No pretendía quedarme ahí toda la noche sin nada que hacer. Ella se había ido dejándome a la deriva, sin ninguna orden más que cuidar su casa.

El maldito caso irresoluble de Gray… ¿por qué era tan difícil? Encontrar a ese tipo era todo un lío, y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez, hubiera otras fuerzas detrás del caso. Negué con la cabeza, mientras corría a toda velocidad, inhumana por cierto.

Corrí, corrí y corrí, entre los árboles, saltando y apoyándome en las ramas de vez en cuando. Sabía dónde quería llegar. Si a ella le ayudaba, ¿por qué a mí no?

Caminé por la arena. Sí, estaba en la playa en la que a ella tanto le gustaba estar.

Caminé determinado hacia el mar. Corrí y me lancé sobre las olas que si bien no eran realmente grandes, lo eran lo suficiente para mecerte.

No sentí nada, nada especial. Odiaba no sentir nada, como si fuera un vil fantasma. Pero no estaba lejos de ser un espectro tampoco. Al menos para un humano si lo era.

Me sumergí, me impulsé con toda la fuerza que pude y salí a la superficie con los ojos abiertos. Evidentemente a mí, no me picaban los ojos con la sal.

Sobre el cielo una luna gigante lo iluminaba todo, haciéndolo ver más que negro, azul marino. Un azul salpicado de luminosas estrellas.

"Quizás por esto es que algunos muertos ansían tanto la vida"… eso pensé.

Lo segundo fue: "¿Estás viendo esta luna también?".

**Lisbeth POV**

¡Qué luna más hermosa! Desde el balcón del departamento de mi tía se veía fabulosa. Sentí como si la luna me estuviera mirando, como si hubiera algo que quisiera decirme, que maravilla.

Suspiré como una chica adolescente enamorada, y me reí luego de pensar esto.

-Qué risueña está mi sobrina – sentí la voz de mi tía a mis espaldas. Cuando volteé a mirarla estaba fabulosa, con un vestido de gala de color vino con un listón en la cintura de color rosa pálido. Se había hecho pequeñas ondas en el cabello, y llevaba lujosas joyas, por todos lados, cuello, orejas, manos, incluso algunos detalles en el peinado.

-¡Dios! Tía estás bellísima – se veía fabulosa, realmente mi mandíbula casi llegaba al cielo. Traía las manos detrás de la espalda. Algo ocultaba.

-Gracia, lo sé- - me sonrió con extrema felicidad – y este es para ti – dijo mostrando lo que traía en su espalda.

Era un vestido corto, con falda estilo ballet con retazos de tul negro. El top era de seda negra, bastante ceñido y nada más. Simple pero muy sensual.

-Tía – estaba impresionada - ¿cómo podría…?

-Sólo póntelo y acompáñame. Estoy, y ahora estamos, invitadas al festejo que celebrará el esposo de una amiga. Es multimillonario, y ahora tuvo un ascenso así que pretenden hacer una gran fiesta y somos cordialmente bienvenidas. Es en una locación especial para eventos… asistirán muchas personas- mi tía estaba muy entusiasmada con el asunto. No pude negarme, y aunque lo hiciera, no me dejaría.

Me vestí y ella se ocupó de darle algo más de arte a mi rostro, para la ocasión. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, y mi tía conducía hacía la gran fiesta. Yo a su lado, fingiendo interés, pero intentando que esto me ayudara a olvidar un poco todo lo que estaba pasando. Me sentía irresponsable y egoísta, pero estaba tan colapsada que tampoco mi mente me dio tiempo de razonar un poco acerca de la situación. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso no me arrepiento de nada.

El lugar era increíble, estaba repleto de personas con ropa y trajes hermosos. Todos bebían, y reían entre conversaciones. Yo acompañaba a mi tía quien intentaba ubicar a su amiga, mientras yo miraba todo a mi alrededor.

La habitación donde transcurría el evento era gigantesca. Las paredes eran blancas, lo que hacían que aumentara su profundidad a la vista, tenía un segundo piso que estaba sujeto por enormes pilares de mármol. La baranda del segundo piso también era blanca y tenía enredaderas de hierbas que caían por los pilares. Tenía ventanales tan altos como las mismas paredes. Estos daban una perfecta vista a los alrededores del lugar, bastante verdes. Olvidé mencionar que estábamos un poco alejados del centro de Niza.

Hacia el centro, había mesas de manteles blancos, repletos de comida de todo tipo. También encontré una pileta en el medio del local, era una sirena rodeada de algas, hecha de mármol también. "Demasiado lujo" Pensé.

Por los estrechos pasillos que dejaban las aglomeraciones de personas, transitaban muchos mayordomos con bandejas de plata ofreciendo variedad de licores.

-Lisbeth, querida, allá está Laura, mi amiga ¿me acompañas? – me dijo mi tía, orgullosa de haber encontrado a su amiga al fin.

-No hay problema tía, puedes ir, quiero ver la pileta de cerca.

-Allá tú, estaré por allá, no te pierdas por favor, este lugar es gigante – dijo con voz cantarina, y se fue casi bailando. Estaba muy eufórica esa noche.

Me dirigí hacia la pileta y me senté en el borde. Hacia el fondo había un mosaico que al parecer estaba hecho con piedras preciosas. No tenía forma, y si pudiera darle una diría que eran como flores entrelazadas. Por sobre el agua flotaban pétalos de rosas. Realmente, la fuente me tenía hipnotizada.

Comencé a rozar mis dedos por el agua, moviendo un pétalo que estaba cerca de mí. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, a pesar de que nada estaba bien, pero preferí creer que sí. Era increíble cómo había conseguido bloquear mi mente de esa forma.

Pero el destino, siempre cambia el rumbo de las cosas como nosotros creemos que puedan suceder, y en este caso no me arrepiento que lo haya hecho, ya que quizás me olvidaba del hecho más importante de mi vida y la razón por la cual luchaba día a día desde hace un tiempo.

Sentí que alguien se había sentado detrás de mí. No le tomé importancia, probablemente, alguien se había cansado de bailar.

Siempre he sido tan ingenua…

De pronto, mi piel se erizó al sentir una respiración en mi hombro, me estremecí, pero por alguna extraña razón no pude moverme. Caí en un pánico terrible y sin saber por qué.

-Qué maravilla encontrarte aquí Lisbeth…

¿Qué? ¿Por qué esta persona sabe mi nombre?

Sentí como si un cubo de hielo resbalara por mi espalda…

-John Gray tiene ganas de verte…

-X

**Aquí los dejo :3 amé lo de los cupcakes, fue tan paternal ese gesto xD Jajaja**

**El próximo capítulo se descubrirán muchas cosas ¬u¬ y llegaran nuevos personajes… y quizás algo más de amor (?) Pero más cercano, no tan distante xD 1313**

**Ya los dejo queridos, espero les guste y no me maten por aburrida Jajaja xD : en sedio.**

**Prometo subir más pronto el otro cap :D**

**Buenas Noches**

**Matt ~**


	6. Revelaciones (Parte II)

**Hola de nuevo :D ¿Cómo están? Yo de un ánimo increíble que de verdad, ay! No sé xD pero tengo mucho ánimo xd ajaja espero que ustedes también.**

**Vengo con el sexto capítulo, que les cuento, pensaba mezclarlo con el séptimo y hacer uno sólo, pero me demoraría mucho y no quiero dejarlos sin leer, así que ahí va este, que a pesar de que no es muy largo, me parece bastante interesante :3 (*se vanagloria*) ok no xd **

**Bueno mis lectores, preparaos para el amorsh 3 1313**

The wings of Icarus

Celldweller

CAP VI: Revelaciones

PART II: La fábrica.

El frío es agradable. Y quizás sólo yo hacía esta comparación absurda, pero sentía que el frío de la noche era más reconfortante que el de la mañana. El frío nocturno era simplemente… encantador. Porque te golpeaba fresco sobre la piel, a pesar de que no eran más que golpes de algodón. Podrían todos necesitar de un abrigo, correr por sus prendas, mientras yo permanecía con los brazos descubiertos y dejando que la brisa fría nocturna me peinara el cabello.

Me gustaría describir las sensaciones por las que pasaba mi cuerpo, pero al parecer en ese instante estaba adormecido.

_*Flashback*_

_-Nayla, me iré de aquí._

_-¿A dónde vas? ¿Ya te aburriste? – preguntó algo ensimismada, demostrando preocupación por cortesía. _

_-No, me encontré con unos amigos, creo que iremos beber algo - ¡cómo mentía! ¿Amigos? Por favor._

_-Oh…- abrió sus ojos descomunalmente mostrándose impresionada, ya que según ella, yo nunca salía a ningún lado, y debería hacerlo._

_-Adiós – dije meneando la cabeza, mientras me desaparecía de la multitud. Todos habían comenzado a bailar, y se hacía dificultoso caminar entre la aglomeración._

_Así salí del recinto, a empujones con todo el mundo._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

El que mi familia fuera tan despreocupada, me tenía totalmente facilitado él estar ahí en ese momento. El poder haberme liberado de la fiesta sin mayor problema.

Aún traía el simple vestido y nada más, pero he de insistir, amaba el frío. Lo irónico de todo esto, era que visitaría a mi peor enemigo vestida de gala. Dios.

Luego de que la voz se esfumara de mis espaldas, cuando estaba sentada en la pileta, me decidí como nunca había tomado una decisión antes. Aquí no habría demonios. Aquí lucharía el amor y dolor de una hermana desesperada intentado recuperar lo que arrebataron.

Calle _Les Regrets_ número #238, la fábrica textil abandonada. Me repetía esto instante a instante, mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar. Eso fue lo último que dijo la voz a mis espaldas, y desapareció.

Las calles por las que caminaba eran muy lúgubres. Técnicamente, podría decir que ya nadie habitaba por esos sectores. No había luces, excepto las de unos pocos focos, y tal vez uno que otro farol viejo en la lejanía. Si me preguntaran si sentí algo de pánico, diría que no. Simplemente me dirigía decidida, enrabiada y totalmente dispuesta a todo.

Cuando encontré "Les Regrets" pude notar que era una calle larga de bajada, y casi al final de esta bajada, un edificio grande, con un cartel viejo y desteñido que al parecer bastaba de un viento sigiloso para que pudiera venirse abajo.

No sé cómo me aventuré de esa forma, pero tenía un lejano recuerdo de saber que no muy lejos de la locación de la fiesta, podrías encontrar una fábrica de textiles abandonada. Por eso decidí movilizarme caminando, y podría decir que fueron treinta minutos de caminata, ligeramente rápida, para encontrar el lugar.

En realidad, había sido algo tedioso.

Paré en seco frente a la fábrica, inhalando aire e intenté pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Recapitulé todo cuanto había sucedido hasta entonces:

Leyre Bellamy, mi madre, había tenido un accidente, abandonándonos a mí, y a mi pequeña hermana Moira, de tan sólo 13 años. Mi hermana desapareció a la semana siguiente del accidente, sin dejar rastro.

El principal sospechoso ahora era… John Gray.

Han pasado tres meses de que comencé mi búsqueda, fracasando en el camino. Ha pasado mes y algo más de que Sebastian está a mi lado. Y ahora por fin, estaba a minutos de enfrentarme a la verdad, o así lo creía en ese momento.

Empuñé las manos, con mis brazos a los costados del cuerpo. De un de repente, los nervios que jamás habían existido, afloraron salvajemente erizándome la piel. Ya tenía la boca seca y mi respiración se volvía cada vez más dificultosa y difícil de controlar.

Me temblaban las piernas… maldición.

Caminé hasta la puerta gigantesca que estaba en la entrada. La toqué, estaba cálida. Intenté buscar una forma de entrar, quizás la había, pero al parecer solo había que empujar la puerta. Sentí miedo, ya que el local era bastante antiguo, y no pretendía que esa puerta de más de dos metros cayera sobre mí.

Comencé a abrirla, tanteando lentamente, intentado no hacerla sonar demasiado. Estaba algo obstruida, pero no fue impedimento, con un poco de paciencia estaría abierta, o al menos lo suficiente para que yo pudiera pasar.

No sabía cómo clasificarme. Si como una persona muy valiente, o simplemente una loca de remate, pero era necesario en esta situación, porque ciertamente, ¿cuánto arriesgarías por salvar a quien amas? Yo todo, hasta mi último respiro.

Cuando entré a la fábrica pude ver un enorme salón vacío, donde quizás hacía algún tiempo atrás funcionaba la recepción de la fábrica. Todo lúgubre, lleno de tierra y a medio caerse. El salón tenía un pasillo que viraba, hacia el fondo. Miré en aquella dirección, pero el avanzar dos pasos me hizo caer en la cuenta de que el vacío lograba crear una perfecta amplificación de mi caminar que resonó por las paredes. Paré en seco unos instantes y me aseguré que no debería porqué temer, aunque en realidad debiera estar aterrada.

Para mi suerte, en esta ocasión no llevaba stilettos, ni nada por el estilo, sólo unas sandalias de planta baja. Sin embargo el piso del salón principal de la fábrica estaba hecho de madera. Qué conveniente.

Caminé sigilosa, hacia el pasillo sin dejar de mirar a los lados, tanto silencio era tortuoso y por inconsecuente que pueda sonar, clavaba como un cuchillo los oídos.

Muchas cosas siguieron jugándome en contra posteriormente, a medida que avanzaba pasillo tras pasillo. Mi respiración se aceleraba mucho, me sentía ahogada, pero sabía que no podía atreverme a respirar desesperadamente, lo que hacía que me faltara el aire tras mis nulos intentos de controlar mi respiración.

Comenzaba a exasperarme también, ya que de un pasillo entraba a otro, y no encontraba salida, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero los nervios me hicieron seguir pasillo tras pasillo, sin entender a donde iba, y ahora estaba perdida. Me sentía dentro de un laberinto. Pero sabía bien que el caos no conducía a nada productivo, así que afirmé el paso y preferí seguir. Retroceder era, con creces, mucho más peligroso.

Avancé y no puedo recordar con precisión cuantos minutos, hasta que divisé una puerta de gran magnitud. Corrí hacia ella, viéndola como parte de mi salvación, y lo que seguramente me sacaría de ahí. Al menos no me fue dificultoso abrirla.

La deslice, y me adentré en la próxima habitación: la fábrica.

Era magnifica. Saliéndome un poco del tema y la razón por la cual estaba ahí, era una perfecta pieza histórica. Era una fábrica antigua de las que tenían a miles de trabajadoras manipulando los tejidos. Dos hileras de máquinas casi infinitas divididas por un pasillo gigante. Lamentablemente las máquinas estaban destruidas y degradadas por el tiempo. El techo estaba roído y lleno de agujeros de distintos tamaños que actuaban cual tragaluz, dejando ver el contorno de las cosas solo con algunos rayos de la luz de la luna.

Luego de mi corto ensueño, pise tierra nuevamente, y caminé a través del largo pasillo. No había nadie, ni un alma por ese lugar. ¿Y si quizás había sido una mala broma?

Opción totalmente descartada. Él, quien había hablado a mis espaldas, sabía mi nombre y nadie podría hacerme una broma tan directa de esa forma. Pero si Gray quería verme, ¿por qué no estaba aquí? Jugaba conmigo… con mis sentimientos… maldito.

Pensé que entonces él estaba jugando conmigo. ¿Qué me hacía pensar qué él se mostraría ante mí como si nada? ¿Pensaba que me devolvería a Moira?

Dios. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… empezó a resonarme en la mente… estúpida, estúpida… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Sentí mucho dolor en el pecho, pero no estaba lo suficientemente centrada en ese momento como para asumirlo, simplemente, mi mente sobrevolaba por cualquier lugar. Entendí que había sido más que muy ingenua, y que realmente no entendía el riesgo de las acciones y decisiones que estaba tomando… como me había dicho Sebastian…

Y ahora iba a comprobarlo empíricamente.

Sin que pudiera premeditarlo, estando sumida en mis torpes pensamientos, una mano… y un pañuelo se estamparon contra mi cara, producto de alguien que yacía a mis espaldas, haciendo que me exaltara, pero ya sin tiempo de gritar, ni moverme, ni menos defenderme.

"Eres lo peor, Lisbeth… eres la presa más fácil que hemos tenido que cazar. Estúpido cervatillo indefenso… … …

Todo se oscureció, con los sonidos desvaneciéndose en la distancia…

.*.

Pasos.

Voces.

Ecos.

Susurros…

En la distancia…

El cuerpo dilatado, totalmente adormecido, pero la mente semi-consciente. Estaba recostada, pero no sabía sobre qué, sólo sabía que era rígido y me había provocado un terrible malestar en mi zona lumbar.

Sentía que mi alma venía entrando a tientas a este mundo, cómo si viniera de lo más recóndito del más allá para recién llegar a tierra. Intentaba moverme, pero no podía… ¿por qué no podía? Aparte del dolor que yacía en mi espalda, podía sentir como si algo estuviera apresándome en ese momento, pero lamentablemente aun no volvía en sí como para darme cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Poco a poco fui recuperándome. Sentía que mi cabeza palpitaba, como si hubiera estado puesta de cabeza varios minutos. Intenté inhalar el preciado oxígeno, pero se sentía demasiado glacial, tanto que una clavada me apuñaló los pulmones. Exhalé un gemido quejumbroso liberando una buena bocanada de aire que me rozó la piel… del pecho. Esto provocó que me diera un escalofrío enorme, que me recorrió salvaje por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que me contrajera y que a la vez, el dolor que traía en la espalda reclamara.

Poco a poco comencé a sentir el frío incontrolable que me torturaba la piel, y me hacía temblar la carne, provocando que mi cuerpo en un vago intento biológico generara algo de calor.

¿Qué está pasando?

Giré mi rostro hacia un lado y al apoyar mi mejilla sobre la superficie sobre la que permanecía recostada, pude notar que podría tratarse de "madera". Inhalé con fuerza, intentado reconocer algún aroma en el ambiente, pero nada, sólo otra clavada intensa esta vez en la cabeza, debido al hielo infernal. Exhalé, esta vez entreabriendo mis ojos y viendo aún más borroso, el camino de vaho que soltaba mi boca.

Pestañeé apretando fuerte, decidida para abrir mis ojos de una buena vez, pero tardó unos minutos que mi visión volviera a enfocarse. Cuando lo logró, miré a mi alrededor, seguía en la fábrica, en el medio del pasillo gigante, a mis costados las hileras de máquinas de textiles, yo al medio atada a una mesón de madera, atada por cadenas a las muñecas.

Comencé a desesperarme y a emitir gemidos a causa del pánico. Miraba mis muñecas que se encontraban atadas por correas de cuero, bastante gruesas y ligadas a cadenas de argollas grandes y muy pesadas, tanto que apenas podía moverme. Me di cuenta de que mis brazos también estaban adoloridos. Pero ahí no acababa lo peor.

Sin sentía un frío glacial recorriéndome la piel, no era por nada. Estaba desnuda, vestida sólo con mi ropa interior, un brasier pequeño y unas bragas clásicas, ni siquiera algo que pudiera ocultar demasiado.

-¡Dios! – exclamé aterrada luego de haber levantado ligeramente mi cabeza y haber visto semejante espectáculo frente a mis ojos.

Ahí comenzaba el escándalo. Comencé a moverme rápidamente de un lado a otro, como si con eso fuera a conseguir liberarme de todo esto. Las cadenas se golpeaban contra el mesón ocasionando un estruendo estrepitoso. Parecía un cascabel gigante. El mesón se movía como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento. Me contorneaba incansablemente, como ratón en una trampa. Evidentemente no conseguí nada.

Mi último recurso: gritar.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!...

Nadie respondió… ¿Quién iba a responderme? Rayos, qué estupidez.

Tenía el corazón latiendo a mil, miraba a mi alrededor y nada ni nadie podría ayudarme, sólo tenía a las máquinas. Sobre mí, miles de agujeros que me permitían ver unas pocas estrellas de ese cielo que ahora parecía ser el único testigo de lo que ocurría.

"No voy a rendirme aquí", pensé. Y seguí con mi estruendo incansable, moviéndome de un lado a otro y esta vez acompañándolo de mis gritos nuevamente.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí, mierda!

-Shh… - alguien que estuvo ahí viéndome por mucho, o que quizás había llegado recién, me silencio. Paré en secó al oírle.

Me di cuenta que había soltado un poco las cadenas, así que pude recogerme y sentarme sobre el mesón. Retraje las piernas intentando tapar algo con ellas.

-¿Quién eres? – mi sonó tajante. Al menos no sonaba como una niña llorona.

Sentí pasos, así que giré mi rostro un par de veces buscando entre las sombras, pero no vi nada moverse entre ellas.

Más lo pasos insistieron. Cerré los ojos, intentando guiarme con mis otros sentidos para reconocer hacia donde se dirigía quien fuera que estuviera ahí y entonces _¡voilà! _Paró frente a mí, o bueno al menos frente al mesón.

Mantenía mis ojos cerrados, y no sabía si abrirlos o no. Podría estar frente a la verdad, como podría estar frente a mi fin, y digamos que la segunda opción no me complacía bastante, al menos no por ahora. Pero sería absurdo permanecer todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados, así que poco a poco fui abriéndolos… sin embargo, frente a mí había una figura humana varios pasos más allá, camuflándose en la oscuridad.

Era de un hombre, bastante alto y delgado. Permanecía firme y rígido en su lugar.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunté de nuevo, intentando ocultar el pánico que me acechaba, porque creo que tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

-Eres realmente… hermosa, tanto como tu hermana – me habló con una voz suave, pero sombría y algo cortante. Como si no pudiera manifestar ningún sentimiento.

-No está contestando lo que pregunté – dije, mientras miraba mi cuerpo intentando recoger más las piernas, para no dejar nada que ver.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? – Dios, que voz más tenebrosa.

-Gray… - miré hacia la sombra que permanecía de pie frente a mí.

-No lo sé, es un buen nombre, pero en este preciso momento ni siquiera podría recordar por qué lo escogí…

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ese ni siquiera era su nombre real? Solté una bocanada de aire descomunal, debido a las insistentes pulsaciones casi mortales que estaba dando mi corazón.

-¿Dónde está Moira? – recordé lo más importante, y aunque fuera inadecuado, lo pregunté inmediatamente.

-Am… ella está bien, sí – dijo desinteresado, pero igualmente pude percibir su tono sarcástico.

-¿Dónde? – reiteré, esa vez muy molesta.

-Por aquí… en algún lugar. Tranquila, no va a pasarle nada… por ahora, pero debes cooperar.

-No voy a cooperar con alguien que no es capaz de dar la cara – casi ladré estas palabras, rechinando los dientes, pero si quería ver a mi hermana de nuevo debería estar calmada y controlarme, de eso me había percatado.

De la nada, sin que pudiera imaginármelo, salió de su escondite y se reveló ante mí. Y podría maldecirme al admitir esto, pero no era para nada el anciano pervertido psicópata que siempre creí que fuera. Era alto, como mencioné antes, muy pálido, tenía el cabello liso y oscuro, unos ojos increíblemente penetrantes, que centellaban tras unas gafas.

-¡Mientes! – me indigné – tú no eres John Gray. ¿Dónde está Gray?

-Aquí – dijo abriendo sus brazos – aquí me tienes Lisbeth, aquí estoy. Te he buscado tanto tiempo, a tú hermana también, pero tú eres la causante de todo esto, y ahora al fin te tengo, y ¿sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué? – me miró totalmente frenético, a lo que me asusté un poco, recogiéndome cada vez más, mirándolo aterrada. No entendía ni un carajo de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Sabes por qué?! – me gritó y se abalanzó sobre el mesón apoyándose con sus manos a este a la zona de mis pies. A esas alturas yo ya me había convertido en un círculo perfecto.

-¡No! – grité en respuesta.

Lo miré asustada, y él a mí fijamente:

-Por culpa de Sebastian.

Esto último provocó en mí, un segundo de impacto, que me cortó la respiración a causa de un palpitar profundo, que simplemente me dejó en blanco por unos segundos.

-¿De qué…

-¿Estoy hablando? – me interrumpió, ya que mi voz casi ni salía, eran simples jadeos- ¿No te ha marcado verdad?

¿Por qué todo el mundo sabía de la maldita marca menos yo? Sebastian me debía una lista gigante de explicaciones.

-¿Marcarme? – me hice la desentendida, quizás él podría explicarme.

-Ah… ¿no te lo ha dicho? Querida… Sin la marca, técnicamente no hay ningún contrato entre ustedes dos… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni idea, lo curioso es que te ha protegido y ayudado con su vida, como si tuviera una, pero no hay alma a cambio de eso… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Reitero, no lo sé, pero creo que por una razón más fuerte que la que me incentivó a traerte aquí.

-¿Qué razón? – sentí miedo de la respuesta.

-Lisbeth, inocente Lisbeth. Por eso tu alma es tan deseable. ¡Se lo preguntarás tu misma! Cuando venga a buscarte – dijo totalmente burlesco, para darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Volteó a mirarme desinteresado.

-El show acaba de empezar. ¡Qué niña más ansiosa! – mientras hablaba, miré hacia el techo y me fijé que tenía unas plataformas donde se encontraban decenas de tipos armados custodiándome.

-Estás enfermo – le dije, haciendo que mi voz denotara repudio.

-Más o menos – se encogió de hombros, dándome una plástica sonrisa y partió.

.*.

Supongo que me quedé dormida. O bueno, tal vez me desmayé por la tensión. Cuando desperté seguía ahí, amarrada y con decenas de tipos mirándome mientras intentaba acurrucarme a causa del frío. Aún estaba oscuro, así que no debía haber pasado mucho tiempo.

Los tipos parecían maniquíes, realmente permanecían estáticos, custodiándome cual tesoro que los haría millonarios.

Pensé que quizás fuera a quedarme ahí un buen par de días más, pero mi suerte, Dios, mi suerte.

De pronto, uno de los tipos emitió un quejido desgarrador, soltando el arma, y cayendo de la plataforma para estamparse en el suelo. Muerto.

Solté un grito agudo. Todos los hombres voltearon a mirar el hecho y prepararon sus armas, provocando un ruido mecánico en el aire, cuando quitaron el seguro.

Un silencio más espeluznante que el anterior amenazó con lo que vendría.

Otro hombre caía, muerto, para darse contra el suelo. Los hombres asustados al ver que nada estaba provocando esto, se inquietaron y oí murmullos.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó uno. Y de pronto un tercero caía.

Los disparos comenzaron a sonar veloces y estruendosos como relámpagos que azotaban las ondas del sonido. Mi manos aún estaban lo suficientemente tirando para alcanzarme los oídos y cubrirlos.

Así que agaché el rostro intentando que mi cabello me cubriera inútilmente.

-¡Cuidado con la chica! –gritó uno. ¡Claro! Ahora importaba yo.

Y entonces, luego de que dirigiera mi visión ante lo que sucedía, mi impresión me superó. No sé si felicidad, pero "alivio" sí, me invadieron cuando vi de quien se defendían los tipos. El pequeño demonio Ciel.

-¡Ciel! – grité.

-¡Lisbeth! – me respondió. Y saltó dirigiéndose desde las plataformas hacia donde me hallaba. Casi había acabado con más de la mitad de los tipos.

De un brinco se sentó sobre el mesón, y buscó las cadenas intentando liberarme rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien? – me dijo exaltado. Lo miré asustada – Bien, no me respondas.

Un disparo sonó, dañando a Ciel en las costillas de su costado derecho haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡No! – chillé desconsolada. Dios, que desesperante.

Sólo alcanzó a soltarme una mano. Me sobé la muñeca que ya estaba tomando un color rojizo. Más tipos armados comenzaron a entrar, y sin que me diera cuenta Ciel ya estaba de pie arreglándoselas increíblemente.

Tan apresuradamente como pude, comencé a desatar la otra cadena, mientras los disparos iban de un lado a otro. No me preocupé, "es un demonio" pensaba, pero los nervios que técnicamente ya no podían más, estaban sobre su límite me impedían manipular bien las cadenas. Comencé a tirar, con toda la fuerza que pude, mi brazo haciendo que el cuero comenzara a rajarse para poder sacar mi otra mano. Me bajé del mesón resbalándome de este, tirando el brazo, jalando hasta que mi mano se soltó haciéndome perder el equilibrio y mandándome directo al suelo.

De un momento a otro, fue como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, no podía casi tomarle el peso a las cosas, actuaba casi mecánicamente.

Ciel parecía un leopardo salvaje, esquivando balas y matando a la corriente interminable de tipos que salían como clones de no sé dónde.

Recordé a Moira, y me paré como pude, con las piernas entumidas por el pánico, totalmente adormecida, luchando contra mi cuerpo que sólo quería yacer sobre el suelo y retorcerse del dolor. No se lo permití, era más fuerte que esto. Era poderosa, era una belladona.

Corrí hacia la puerta, y los segundos hacían palpitar el tiempo a mí alrededor, como si el tiempo fuera a detenerse. La sangre bombeaba, golpeándome los oídos, y la adrenalina me secaba la boca, me apretaba el estómago. Hasta había olvidado que estaba semi desnuda.

Los casquetes de las balas caían al suelo al compás de mis latidos. Yo corría, y corría hacia el fondo de ese largo y gigante pasillo, que parecía burlarse de mí, haciéndose cada vez más gigante.

"Ahí está la puerta Lisbeth, está tan cerca…" me daba ánimos a mí misma, mientras corría, corría, y corría.

Lo más maravilloso, aún estaba por suceder.

Estaba a punto de llegar ya, los últimos pasos me estaba tambaleando casi, así que alzaba mis manos hacia adelante intentando rozar siquiera la puerta, y antes de que pudiera caerme y estamparme contra el suelo, la puerta salió disparada rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Pedazos que por suerte pasaron por mi costado sin dañarme.

La imagen que apareció frente a mí, fue simplemente reconfortante, pero confusa.

Sebastian estaba ahí, y corría en dirección a mí, con una expresión en el rostro bastante desesperada.

Intenté llenarme de fuerzas una vez más, y le ordené a mis piernas moverse para alcanzarlo, para llegar a él.

Mi cabello estaba desordenado y suelto. Bailaba tras mis espaldas. Sebastian alzó una mano, pasando de mí rostro, hizo un vaivén con su brazo haciendo que mi cabello se enrollara en este y apretó, para finalmente estamparme contra sí.

Estamparme… con un beso.

El tiempo se detuvo para los dos. Ciel a nuestro alrededor, luchando, los balazos, y los torpes tipos que aún no se daban cuenta que me había soltado y sólo se entretenían con Ciel. Todo esto transcurría, como si fuera en cámara lenta a nuestro alrededor, mientras nosotros, simplemente… nos besábamos.

Sentí sus dedos acariciarme la cabeza, mientras permanecían enrollados en mi cabello. Yo apoyé mis manos en su pecho, y me sentí protegida. Sentí que todo se solucionaría luego de ello. No fue un beso muy apasionado, fue un beso desesperado, de temor, de no volvernos a vernos, de por fin te veo, de estas a salvo, de… te necesitaba.

Fue un beso, a pesar de todo maravilloso. El primer beso de mi vida, en medio de un tiroteo con un demonio. Así eran las cosas con Lisbeth Bellamy.

Me olvidé de muchas cosas en ese momento. Sólo me concentré en sus labios, infinitamente suaves, deliciosos que se mecían en los míos. El olor de su respiración era asfixiante, pero reconfortante y dulce. No quería separarme de él, así que subí mis brazos, rodeando su cuello y luego aferrándome a él con fuerza, atrayendo más su cabeza hacia mí.

Abrió más su boca, haciendo que por inercia yo hiciera lo mismo, y probamos más el uno del otro. Su suave lengua encontró la mía, y eso sabía a un paraíso totalmente desconocido para mí. Por poco nos fundimos, y nos derretimos volviéndonos una mezcla homogénea.

Bajé mis brazos, colocándolos de nuevo en su pecho y deslizándome un poco hacia atrás. Necesitaba respirar.

-Belladona… - me susurró, apoyando su frente en la mía - ¿está bien? Dígame que no le pasó nada…

-Estoy bien, Sebastian… pero Moira, Moira – me desesperé.

-Tranquila – me calmó. Se sacó su abrigo negro y me lo colocó- Por favor, cúbrase – lo abotonó seriamente.

-Ayuda a Ciel, debo ir a buscar a Moira – dije remeciéndolo de los brazos.

-Ciel está bien. Podemos mantenerlo ocupado aquí, iremos nosotros a buscar a Moira, no la perderé de nuevo – me miró con el rostro contrariado.

Me lancé a abrazarlo, con fuerza y deposité dos besos cortos en sus labios.

-¡Vamos! – dije. Y partimos. Esto se veía bien, ojalá todo resultara bien.

Salimos por el pasillo por donde yo había llegado.

-Espera – dije – por ahí vine y sólo hay un laberinto gigante e interminable.

-Sigamos por acá- me dijo, y corrimos por otro pasillo que no recordaba haber visto con anterioridad.

Llegamos a un salón vacío, lleno de plataformas también, pero sin máquinas y no tan grande como el anterior.

-Bravo… bravo… bravo… - oí la misma misteriosa voz del tipo extraño.

-Gray está aquí – susurré aterrada, y Sebastian me situó detrás de él, dándome la mano y apretándome con fuerza.

-Mis planes han resultado a la perfección. Un poco de piel al aire, hombres pervertidos, ponerla en peligro y ya está: tenemos un Michaelis- de nuevo se ocultaba en las sombras.

Sebastian frunció en el entrecejo con fuerza, y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

-Sal de ahí – ordenó.

Salió a la luz, el mismo tipo de antes.

-Tú – gruñó el demonio bastante furibundo haciendo que mi mano sufriera las consecuencias.

-Yo – dijo, sonriendo con malicia- Oh! – me miró a mí, y a nuestras manos – si la hubieras marcado, nada de esto habría pasado ¿no? Pero creo saber por qué no lo has hecho…

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Claude Faustus…

Ah sí… Claude Faustus, otra de las cosas que no olvidaría jamás. Ese nombre.

**-x**

**;-; amé esto, de verdad. Y me inspiré comiendo tuti-fruti xD bueno comer ayuda a la inspiración también, por qué no.**

**Espero les haya gustado y trataré de traer el otro lueguito también. **

**Oigan les cuento, cambie la portada, es que hice unos dibujitos yo, pero nadie lo notó. Esta portada es más boni 3 quiero que lo noten :c ajajaja bueno, no sé dibujar anime, así que mi dibujo es bien artesanal ajaja xD**

**Yap, sean muy buenitas y déjenme reviews, no me tengan miedo. En serio, uno valora mucho las palabras, comentarios y todo.**

**See ya'**

**Matt ¡! **


	7. Revelaciones (Parte III)

**¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? :D Yo muy bien n.n descubrí que con el último cap las visitas se incrementaron notablemente y eso me pone feliz, ya que me leen sin dejarme reviews jum! Naaaa! No estoy molesta, para nada! estoy más animosa y feliz que nunca!**

**Alice: no mueras ;o;! y sé que estás loca, pero recuerda que las mejores personas lo están =) Continúa con tu fic (spam para mi) Jajaja en serio, eres buenísima, y eres parte de mis mejores historias leídas :3 un abrazín!**

**Bueno aquí está mi séptimo capítulo, donde pretendo revelar todo, pero no se sientan así como, ahh ya se desenlazó la historia, no queda nada que leer, porque uff! Tengo unas ideas, esto es sólo el comienzo.**

**Este cap está contado un poco más rápido porque me estaba demorando mucho y atrasando la historia, bueno yo me entiendo xd Espero que lo disfruten harto, como yo! ;o; y bueno, les advierto que este capítulo es bien meloso ¡! Pero eso es bueno =) **

**Las dejo leer! **

**Ah y por cierto había olvidado esta parte importantísima. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso. El resto de los personajes que evidentemente no pertenezcan a la serie/manga son de**

**mi absoluta propiedad.**

**CAP VII: Revelaciones**

**Parte III: Algo de la verdad.**

**Be Alone Together**

**Kiethevez**

Claude Faustus. Nunca John Gray, nunca un anciano pederasta, sino un hombre joven que ansiaba a mi hermana y a mí. ¿Por qué?

Tenía a Sebastian a mi lado, asfixiándome la mano, si es que eso se podía, y gruñendo como un perro rabioso. Yo simplemente deseaba que este escenita terminara luego para poder encontrar a mi hermana.

-No te bastó con quitarme una vez, algo que quería más que a nada – nunca había visto a Sebastian tan furioso, ni siquiera cuando Nereo se acercó a mí.

-Pero ese no fui yo, no técnicamente – el tipo era bastante frío, su rostro era inalterable. Me aterraba.

No pretendía que se sacaran trapos al aire, por lo que decidí intervenir de inmediato, antes que la situación siguiera otro rumbo.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué mi hermana? – recordé lo que uno de sus secuaces mencionó la noche de la presentación musical – Uno de tus perros me contó que era culpa de mi padre él que tú tengas a Moira. Necesito que me expliques en este instante todo lo que necesito saber, o no mostraré misericordia – no sabía que haría precisamente, pero la situación ameritó que la tensión tomara lugar.

-Ah…- suspiró sonoramente – tranquila. Nadie quiere llegar a la violencia, pero ¿estás dispuesta a oír lo que tengo que contar? ¿Te sientes preparada?... – su maldita voz socarrona.

-Habla – bufé. Ya me estaba aburriendo de todo este cuento.

Relajó los hombros, demostrando que comenzaría con un largo relato, yo lo imité poniéndole la mayor atención del mundo.

-Sean Collingwood era un buen hombre, pero en su vida gobernaba la mala suerte, no tenía trabajo, apenas un techo dónde vivir y una novia embarazada. Una novia llamada Leyre Bellamy, tu madre, y ese bebé eras tú – dijo serio, mirándome fijamente y sin vacilar – Lamentablemente, tu padre cargando traumas y malos recuerdos de la pobreza que venía arrastrando desde que llegó a este mundo se prometió no volver a pasar hambre ni incomodidades ningún día más de su vida, pero la honradez, la humildad y la transparencia al buscar un trabajo, no fueron suficientes, por lo que tu padre decidió tomar el mal camino para obtener sus objetivos – me estremecí, miré a Sebastian confundida, pero él no volteó a mirarme, algo pasaba – Cuando viniste al mundo, tu padre y tu madre no tenían una papa que llevarse a la boca, así que Sean decidió llamar a un demonio, pero no para pedirle servicios, sino para que lo ayudara a encontrar una vida mejor. Sebastian no quiso acceder a las peticiones de Sean, porque el destino estaba sobre-escrito sobre él, de que tarde o temprano ese bebé crecería y sería la hermosa doncella que está de pie aquí, la cual lo enamoraría por la eternidad. Eso él no lo supo en el momento, sólo rechazó la propuesta, sin entender por qué – miré a Sebastian desconcertada, alejándome unos pasos de él, y mirando a quien estaba frente a mí con la verdad – Así que sin más rodeos, yo acepté la propuesta - ¡Cielo Santo! Lo que estaba frente a mí, no era más que otro demonio – Le di a tu padre todo, trabajo, dinero, reputación, fama, y una familia feliz, pero debido a la magnitud del deseo lo que pedí a cambio evidentemente era mucho mayor. Al momento del pacto solamente señalé "te daré una vida entera de satisfacción, pero tú me darás cualquier cosa que yo te pida". Emocionado por la propuesta asintió. Sin embargo, cuatro años después de haberme desaparecido, volví a pedir mi recompensa, y mi recompensa está justo aquí de pie ante mí, mirándome aterrada.

Podría decir que ahora si estaba horrorizada. Los nervios me tenían el estómago tan apretado que tenía muchas náuseas, y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar. Las incontenibles lágrimas se regaron por mis mejillas, y el dolor de mi pecho me impedía hablar, pero aun conteniéndome a todo ese caos que bailaba burlesco a mí alrededor, decidí soltar una tonta palabra, para darle paso a continuar:

-¿Qué? – sollocé.

-No, no termina ahí, aún hay mucho más. Le dije a Sean, que cuando su hija cumpliera la mayoría de edad me la llevaría. Él intentó discrepar conmigo, y me rogó que le pidiera cualquier otra cosa, a lo que me negué. Fue cuando Sean se separó de tu madre cuando apenas tenías cinco años, y Moira venía en camino. No fue por mala persona, Lisbeth, él las estaba protegiendo. Cómo no sabía quién era tu madre, no pude encontrarlas. Busqué interminablemente, creando esta farsa de "John Gray" y robando niña por niña hasta encontrar a las hermanas Collingwood. Hasta que un día tu madre iba en un auto por la carretera, y entonces lo supe, ella era Leyre, así que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que ocasionar ese choque y desenvolver este caos.

-¡Hijo de puta! – corrí para lanzarme sobre él, con toda la furia del mundo, con todo el odio, el repudio, el asco que le tenía ganado ya desde hace un tiempo, cuando aún era Gray para mí. Pero los brazos de Sebastian me apresaron inmovilizándome inmediatamente. Tironeé, jalé y me moví lo más que pude entre sus brazos pero no pude zafarme. Sólo veía la borrosa imagen de Claude, ya que las lágrimas salían a borbotones y me estaban cegando.

No podría describir el odio, ni el dolor que sentí en ese momento. Yo sólo quería matarlo, deshacerme de él, verlo sufrir como yo sufría.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Dónde está? – intenté que se entendiera mi balbuceo. Sebastian no me soltaba.

-Ah, sí. Olvidaba esa parte. Ni siquiera pude llevarme su alma, le dije que lo mataría para suplir el engaño que había cometido, la estafa en la cual no quería cumplir su parte del contrato. Como no opuso resistencia, lo maté. Pero fue tomado como un sacrificio por quien amaba, así que eso anuló el contrato, y tu padre será juzgado como cualquier otro mortal, así que no lloriquees tanto por él… Ah, sí. Tu padre murió hace años. No estaba desaparecido, pero puedes tener la conciencia tranquila de que ahora está con tu madre, ¿no? – luego de esto soltó una risilla.

-Sebastian – suspiré ignorando lo que el demonio había dicho – quiero que te deshagas de este tipo, y es una orden.

-Como desee, Belladona.

Claude nos miró confundido, y Sebastian tomó lugar frente a mí.

-No es la primera vez que nos encontramos de esta forma, pero espero que ésta sea la última – él también estaba molesto.

-¡Lisbeth! – interrumpió Claude - ¿no te ha contado como fue lo que sucedió con Ciel Phantomhive?

-¡Basta! No quiero oír más, Sebastian, desaparécelo de mi vista – grité molesta, y di media vuelta para partir en busca de mi hermana, mientras dejaba a mis espaldas dos demonios peleando.

.*.

Caminé por los pasillos a paso lento, devolviéndome dentro del laberinto. Nunca hubiera creído que mi vida fuera a tomar un rumbo tan complejo. Me preguntaba si Moira ya sabía de todo esto, o sólo yo. Sabía que Ciel se había encargado de mi hermana, sabía que todo estaba bien y a pesar de que no lo había visto con mis ojos, ni nadie me lo había dicho, tenía esa noción.

Mientras caminaba con la mirada perdida, intentaba recapitular todo. Mi padre nunca fue una mala persona, todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por nosotras. ¡Pero diablos! Hubiéramos salido delante de cualquier forma. Durante años anhelé haberlo visto una vez más, haberlo abrazado, haber tenido el cariño de un padre… ¿Por qué Sean? Eras tan ingenuo, ahora entiendo por qué yo lo soy también.

Había estado frente al asesino de mi madre, sin embargo no pude hacerlo picadillos con mis manos porque era sobrenaturalmente más fuerte que yo, y no pretendía que me llevara a las tinieblas. Pero por muy hiriente que hayan sido las palabras del demonio Claude, tenía razón. Estaba feliz de que mi padre no estuviera perdido y al menos tenía la esperanza de que se haya reencontrado con mamá.

Ahora mi principal preocupación era mi hermana. Tenía que dejarla totalmente protegida, a salvo y acomodada antes de irme a…

Paré en seco… recordé la otra parte de toda esta historia.

"_Sin la marca, técnicamente no hay ningún contrato entre ustedes dos_"… eso había dicho Claude. Ahora entendía que cuando haces un pacto con un demonio, debes permitir que te marque, para no perderte, para saber que estás haciendo, donde estás, para pertenecerle en otras palabras, para que el contrato sea válido. Esa era la idea, y entonces recordé cómo fue que llamé a Sebastian.

*Flashback*

_El miedo, el rencor, el dolor. Estaba perdida en un infierno, estaba desconcertada intentando asimilarlo todo pero rendida por el dolor, tirada en el suelo de mi habitación a oscuras. Trataba de sobrellevar que esa casa que alguna vez se llenó de regocijo y alegría ahora estuviera vacía. Había perdido dos de las personas que más amaba en la vida y pensaba que nadie podría devolvérmelas. _

_Era tan difícil ponerse de pie y seguir viviendo. Era tan difícil querer seguir._

_La policía se había marchado hace una par de horas, prometiendo falsas esperanzas, dándome fuerzas nulas para afrontar todo lo que fuera a suceder de ahora en adelante. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de recuperar a mi hermana. Sabía que a mamá no la recuperaría jamás, pero mi hermana… ¿por qué no estaba? No creía en las fuerzas especiales, ni en la policía, ni en nadie. Sólo quería que todo fuera una pesadilla, quería poder desligarme de todo este caos maldito, que me hundía, me tomaba por los hombros y me hundía en un abismo espeluznante. _

_Entonces, ya sin esperanzas de nada pensé, aunque quizás un poco soñadora e infantil, que como en tantos cuentos y leyendas que había leído, podría contactarme con un ser de otro mundo, para pedirle ayuda a cambio de mi alma. _

_Ahora que lo recordaba, había sido un tanto curioso. No había seguido ningún rito en específico, ni siquiera me había guiado por algún libro, simplemente esa noche salí hacia el bosque. _

_Estaba embriagada, pero de dolor. Parecía una ebria, pero no había bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol. Era la frustración, la impotencia que me desgarraban y me tenían noqueada la mente sin poder ver las cosas con objetividad. _

_Me daba vueltas de un lado a otro, buscando… no sé qué._

_Cuando de pronto vi en un árbol un cuervo, grande muy grande, de plumaje negro azabache que brillaba con la luz de la luna. Sus ojos eran intensamente negros también, sin expresar sentimiento alguno, voló internándose cada vez más en el bosque. Lo seguí, llamándole._

_-Quiero hacer un pacto contigo, no te vayas – corrí detrás de él, pero él no se detuvo._

_Me interné cada vez más adentro del bosque y tropecé, raspando todo mi cuerpo al roce con el suelo. Me recogí intentando apaciguar el dolor, lo cual no funcionó del todo. Comencé a llorar, pero cuando abrí mis ojos vi sobre rama al cuervo mirándome._

_-Ayúdame – susurré – ayúdame a recuperar a mi hermana, es lo último que me queda en este mundo, ayúdame y prometo darte mi alma cuando cumpla mi cometido, cuando mi hermana esté a salvo y protegida… - sollocé, intentando no pensar en lo patética que me veía hablándole a un cuervo – por favor – estás fueron las últimas palabras que dije antes de desmayarme por la enorme tensión que venía trayendo._

_Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, en mi casa. Estaba amaneciendo ya, y por la puerta de mi habitación entraba un mayordomo vestido entero de negro, con mi desayuno. Lo miré aterrada, más simplemente él me sonrió y dijo:_

_-Buenos días, mi lady. _

*Fin del Flashback*

No, ciertamente nunca hubo una marca por ningún lugar. Nunca hubo un rito, y él estaba esperándome en el bosque… ¿Por qué estaba en el bosque? ¿Lo supo desde siempre?

"Lo curioso es que te ha protegido y ayudado con su vida, pero no hay alma a cambio de eso" "¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sé, pero creo que por una razón más fuerte"…

"Sebastian no quiso acceder a las peticiones de Sean, porque el destino estaba sobre-escrito sobre él, de que tarde o temprano ese bebé crecería y sería la hermosa doncella que está de pie aquí, la cual lo enamoraría por la eternidad"….

El estómago me dolía de los nervios… ¿Sebastian estaba enamorado de mí? Imposible, imposible, imposible, yo sólo era una humana, una tonta y absurda humana…

"Me besó" Dios, ¡sí! Me había besado, me había dado un beso maravilloso. Beso del cual no podría olvidarme, y a pesar de que evidentemente esto era porque había sido hace unos instantes atrás, no podía quitarme ese exquisito sabor de la boca. ¿Desde cuándo mi memoria sensorial estaba tan activa?

Se sentí sonrojar, y mi pobre estómago no soportaba más las mil y un mariposas que parecían tener una banda de guerra dentro de mí.

Ese beso, ese beso… como quisiera otro. Pero al parecer, no tendría otro en un buen tiempo más.

Intenté desviar mis pensamientos hacia lo realmente importante. Mi hermana.

Corrí por los pasillos, al parecer enredándome cada vez más. De pronto di con la habitación de las máquinas, reconociendo la puerta destrozada por Sebastian y entre sin pensar en ningún peligro.

Vi los cientos de cadáveres de los tipos armados de antes, pero tenía tanto odio ya acumulado, que no sentí ningún escrúpulo al pasar por al lado de estos.

La habitación estaba silenciosa, y esto me pareció curioso hasta que un estruendo golpeó el techo del lugar haciendo que parte de este se derrumbara trayendo abajo a Sebastian y a Claude, quienes parecían dos gatos peleándose en agosto.

La imagen ante mí era increíble. Técnicamente frente a mi había dos leones salvajes, rugiendo y peleando hasta la muerte. La ropa de ambos no eran más que vestigios de tela derramados por sus cuerpos. Intenté retirarme de la zona de batalla, rodeándolos, intentado llegar al otro extremo del pasillo, hacia donde estaba la salida de la fábrica.

Grata, maravillosamente grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que de un rincón una figura delgada se ponía de pie y corría hacia mí.

-¡Lisbeth! – sus brazos abiertos, vestida con el chaquetón de Ciel.

-¡Moira! – la histeria me había superado para ese entonces, y al parecer a ella también. Tanto que simplemente se abalanzó sobre mí, y caímos abrazadas al suelo.

La apreté con tanta fuerza, como mi dolor me punzaba el alma misma. Tomé su pelo, y tal fue mi impresión al verlo en mi mano. Su cabellera rizada, se desplegó cayendo sobre su espalda. Lo pude ver porque estaba sentada y la tenía acurrucada en mi regazo. Nunca le habían cortado el cabello. Era una peluca.

Hundí mi nariz en su cabello y pude sentir su aroma. Ella siempre olía a fresa dulce. Lo curioso es que independiente del perfume que ella pudiera usar, su aroma a fresas era inevitable.

Le tomé el rostro y la vi llorar.

-Todo está bien, preciosa, tu hermana está aquí. Te he buscado incansablemente pequeña, estoy aquí – dije mientras la mecía en mis brazos.

-Tenía tanto miedo, Lis, tanto miedo – su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero hermosa de oír.

-¿Qué te hicieron? ¡Dime! ¿Qué te hicieron? – me desesperé sujetándola de un hombro.

-Nada, nada. Sólo me secuestraron, yo… yo… - volvió a llorar.

-Está bien Moira, está todo bien – seguí abrazándola, con tanto dolor que también lloré, sin apartar mi nariz de su cabello.

De pronto a nuestro costado cayó Sebastian, golpeándose fuerte contra una de las máquinas de tejido.

Miré el lugar desde dónde había provenido, Claude o John Gray o quien quiera que fuera estaba sobre una plataforma.

-Lo siento, mis disculpas a todos. El baile ha terminado – dijo siempre tan socarrón – estaré esperando – dijo para irse volando por un agujero del tejado, no sin antes habernos guiñado el ojo.

Sebastian intentó ponerse de pie, para capturarlo, pero me negué.

-Déjalo Sebastian. Por ahora no… - mi voz sonó ronca, y al final como un susurro.

Sin embargo por la puerta de entrada, otro lote grande de hombres armados ingresaba a la habitación a amenazarnos.

Moira se apretó contra mí. Pude sentir su temor.

-Tranquila – musité, sólo para que ella pudiera oírme.

-¿Quién es él? – me dijo mirando a Sebastian aterrada, quien estaba frente a nosotras protegiéndonos.

-Ah… - me corté totalmente, no sabía que decir.

Los disparos sonaron creando un estruendo en el ambiente, pero Sebastian estaba ahí para evadirlos. Y también, quien había aparecido de pronto, el pequeño Ciel.

Apareció detrás de nosotras, y sin que pudiera premeditarlo, tomó a Moira en brazos, y se la llevó.

-Nos vemos – me dijo, y salió del lugar.

No entendí en el momento que había sido eso, pero pensaba que después se arreglaría.

Sebastian imitó a Ciel. Me tomó en brazos y se elevó hasta el tejado de la fábrica. Simplemente, desaparecimos del lugar para no volver más.

.*.

No tengo grandes recuerdos de lo que sucedió después. Sólo sé que por alguna razón, desperté en el departamento de mi tía, en la habitación de los invitados, con Nayla sentada al borde de la cama, esperando que me despertara.

-No deberías tomarte mis sugerencias tan a pecho. Pudiste haber tenido un accidente – me hablaba y yo no podía entender qué carajo pasaba – de no haber sido por ese apuesto joven que te trajo aquí, hubieras terminado quizás donde.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunté totalmente perdida, con una voz de total resaca.

-Ay dios – suspiró Nayla- dejaré que tu amiguito te lo recuerde – alzó las cejas y se retiró, dándole espacio a Sebastian quien sólo se posicionó a un costado de la cama.

Me froté los ojos, sentándome en la cama. Estábamos en total silencio, y tampoco podía pensar en qué exactamente decir. Todo había sido demasiado.

-Su tía cree que usted fue a una fiesta con amigos y bebió demasiado. Yo la traje anoche de vuelta - mencionó irrumpiendo el silencio.

-Te das el lujo de ser el súper héroe – lo regañé.

-Era lo más obvio que podía decirle, siendo que usted misma le dijo que se iba a una fiesta – me habló serio y autoritario – le dije que usted no sabía el riesgo de las decisiones que estaba tomando.

-Ah, ¿sí? – me molesté – pues fíjate que gracias a mis decisiones tengo a mi hermana de vuelta.

Su rostro permaneció rígido unos instantes, pero luego suspiró.

-El desayuno está listo – me dijo y se retiró de la habitación.

Intenté demorarme lo menos posible, duchándome, vistiéndome y desayunando. Simplemente agradecí a Nayla por la increíble noche, y por la estadía, que no duró más de dos días, gracias a que cierta persona me había ido a buscar, o bueno, cierto demonio.

No le comenté lo de Moira, obviamente. Se lo diría después, cuando las cosas se hayan calmado lo suficiente.

Ese día viajamos en avión, pero con Sebastian casi ni cruzamos palabra, solamente volvimos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me estaba aterrando un poco la idea de que Ciel no apareciera, pero intenté dejarlo pasar. Mi hermana estaba a salvo.

Llegamos a casa en la tarde, y sin más preámbulos, luego de tirar el bolso al suelo mientras estaba en mi habitación, di paso para que comenzara aquello que tanto estaba esperando: La Conversación.

Sebastian había entrado a la habitación, detrás de mí, cerrando la puerta tras él. No sentí miedo en lo absoluto, sólo pena, dolor, rabia. Quería mis respuestas ahora, así que no dejaría pasar más tiempo.

Me giré sobre mis pies, para verle el rostro, estaba casi a dos metros de mí, mirándome fijamente. Ambos en silencio tal, que sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones. La suya más calmada, la mía más pesada.

-Vas a responderme ¡todo! lo que pregunte, sin rodeos ni excusas – me gustaba el tono autoritario que había ganado mi voz.

-Sí, belladona – asintió serio.

-Primero, ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a mi padre? – esto era lo más importante para mí. Cada pregunta que haría, me dedicaría a mirarlo detenidamente. Estaba dispuesta a comprobar la fidelidad de las cosas que iba a responderme. Quería saber que no me estaba mintiendo.

-No conocía a su padre. Cuando Sean quiso hacer un pacto conmigo, nunca supe por qué, simplemente no accedí. Nunca supe quién era, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, simplemente algo en mi interior me impidió hacer un contrato con él, y no volví a verlo en años, ni siquiera sabía que había sido de él. Me impacté, tanto como usted al ver a Claude y oír la historia, cuando estuvimos en la fábrica – bien, no vaciló en ningún momento, y mis recuerdos lo apoyaban, definitivamente, él no sabía de eso.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué es la marca del contrato? ¿Y por qué yo no he sido marcada? – esta era la pregunta más fuerte sin duda, pero aun así me atrevía a hacerla.

Entrecerré mis ojos y bajé el rostro. Tenía mis labios apretados, tenía miedo de la respuesta, por sobre todo porque el demoró en contestar, él tenía ahora una expresión de molestia, y esta vez no me estaba mirando. ¿Iba a decirme la verdad?

-¿Tengo que preguntar de nuevo? – insistí.

Relajó los hombros, y pensó unos instantes.

-A pesar de que no conocía a su padre, si la conocía a usted. No cercanamente, pero sabía que en algún lugar del mundo, algo hacía que me volviera débil, pero a la vez me llamaba para hacerme infinitamente más fuerte. Durante siglos no comí ni una sola alma, con tal de esperar a mi ser destinado. El día del pacto, esa noche en el bosque estuve cerca, lo estuve porque la sentí, sabía que andaba por ahí, sabía que necesitaba ayuda, pero cuando la vi… todo cambió. El sentido, la razón… todo desapareció y usted se convirtió en mi mayor deseo. Mi droga que me estaba matando…

Me estremecí antes sus palabras.

-¿Belladona? – pregunté.

-Belladona – asintió – como la hechicera celta, a la cual es peligroso mirar. Yo miré… y ahora me tienes adormecido, débil, ya ni siquiera soy el mismo, no pude derrotar a Faustus… se escapó. Estoy hambriento de ti, y no puedo hacer nada más que mirarte y saber que estás bien y sana. No te marqué, porque eras más que un alma simple para mí, eras más que eso…

El silencio irrumpió la habitación de nuevo. Estaba tan confundida. Esos sentimientos confusos que tenía yo, esos sentimientos que me quitaban el sueño, él… ¿también los tenía? ¿Cómo podía ser esto una bella historia de amor? Imposible.

-Eres un demonio – titubeé – no puedes sentir nada especial por nadie…

-Lo sé – gruñó – y por eso estoy casi más maldito de lo que ya era. Maldigo día a día a Dios por crear semejante maravilla deseable, nunca quise sentir esto, nunca quise estar de esta forma y quiero que entiendas bien esto – me habló, con desesperación, tanto que había dejado de tratarme de usted – Yo no planeé esto. Intenté que funcionara sólo como lo que era, un contrato, un simple y vil contrato. Nunca pensé enamorarme de ti - ¡Cielos! ¡Ay Cielos! Lo había admitido, declarado. Me llevé la mano a la boca de la impresión, mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas - Esto se sale de los límites, está en contra de mis principios. No soy humano, no puedo seguir así, sintiendo este descontrol en mi interior, este infierno en mi interior, que me quema, me consume, me hará desaparecer. Trate controlarme, trate de fingir que todo estaba bien, y que cuando pudiera consumir tu alma, todo esto desaparecería, pero no. Entonces me dije a mi mismo, 'no seas absurdo, es sólo una niña', pero logró resultar que ese chica lloraba a gritos mi calor – me sonrojé a tal punto, que sentí que mis mejillas iban a explotar – A pesar de que no sé dónde estás, ni que estás pensando claramente, a pesar de que no hay marca de contrato, puedo sentirte a cada momento. Es decir, no sólo debo lidiar con mis deseos, si no con los tuyos, porque todo lo que tú sientes, lo siento yo también – así fue como entendí porque siempre sabía lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer. Entendí el porqué de los cupcakes y el celular - Por eso se vuelve desesperante, porque mientras más anhelo estar contigo, tú también lo anhelas, y ese sentimiento por dos, se hace incontenible. Supe que era correspondido, pero no sabía si sentirme feliz, o sentirme maldito. Tampoco puedo volver atrás… - así terminó su dialogo.

-¿Estás enamorado de mí? – lloré. Levanté un poco la vista para mirarlo más detenidamente – No hay marca de contrato, es decir, no tenemos un contrato… ¿Por qué todavía estás aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas? Roba un alma Sebastian y sé feliz como el demonio que eres, no te quedes aquí muriendo. Prefiero que vivas lejos de mí, a que desaparezcas a mi lado… - las palabras me temblaban en la boca, porque el llanto era demasiado doloroso.

Su rostro había adquirido una expresión adolorida también. Era como si él estuviera a punto de llorar, pero evidentemente no caería ni una sola lágrima.

Recordé lo de la fábrica…

-Si te preocupa que vaya a olvidarte, no lo haré. Tienes ahora algo muy importante que me pertenecía. Te di, o bueno, me arrebataste, pero aun así te correspondí mi primer beso. Tú sabías que nunca nadie me había besado, ni siquiera tocado. Pero tú lo hiciste, maravillosamente – susurré lo último, intentando ocultar algo de timidez - ¿sabes cuán significativo es para mí?

-Belladona… – suspiró, su rostro denotaba dolor, como si se estuviera despedazando por dentro, pero permanecía quieto en su lugar. Recordé que él podía sentir lo que yo.

-Márcame, Sebastian. ¿Cómo marcas a una persona? ¿Cómo me marcarías a mí? – rogué, intentando acércame a él, pero retrocedió – márcame Sebastian, en serio, hazlo – mi llanto se convertía en suplica.

Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación rápidamente. Intenté ganar fuerzas y lo seguí, pero cuando salí por la puerta hacía el pasillo ya no estaba. Estaba sola nuevamente en mi casa.

Muchas preguntas quedaron sin ser contestadas. Y esperaba que hubiera suficiente tiempo para responderlas, esperaba verlo de nuevo.

Apoyé mi frente contra la puerta, se sentía reconfortante, fría. Y musité sacándome de mi interior tanto dolor que me golpeaba: "No desaparezcas, por favor".

.*.

Descansé toda la tarde. Estaba agotadísima. Había pensado en donde andarían Ciel y Moira, pero confiaba demasiado en que el pequeño demonio la tuviera a salvo. Ciel era un niño increíble. Me había salvado y defendido. Cómo tenía mi respeto ahora. Sólo esperaba a que volviera con mi hermana, para poder darle las gracias por todo.

Me sentía tan tranquila, me sentía tan feliz, cómo si me hubiera quitado una mochila de rocas de la espalda.

Hacía unos instantes Alice me había llamado al celular para que la acompañara a ella y a los chicos a un bar a divertirnos un rato, a comer y a beber algo. Yo no bebía, pero quizás podría matar el hambre que amenazaba con aparecer. Aparte, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlos. Decidí aceptar la invitación, me ayudaría a despejar la mente de lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes atrás.

Me vestí con un vestido corto negro, de encaje bastante ceñido y corto. Unos leggins negros y bototos negros, más una chaqueta de cuero negro. Sí, todo de negro. Amaba ese color.

Mi maquillaje se componía de ojos ahumados, en degradé de negro y grises, y mis labios con un poco de gloss, nada de labial.

Peiné mi cabello y estaba suficientemente largo como para cubrirme los senos. Extremadamente liso y negro. Oscuridad por doquier con Lisbeth Be… Lisbeth Collingwood. Sonreí luego de decir esto.

Moira tenía los ojos azules de mamá. Pero yo tenía los ojos color aguamarina, cristalinos como los de papá. Eso nos decía mamá siempre. Entonces me pregunté: ¿soy bonita? Le sonreí al espejo tímidamente. ¡Qué tonta! Pensé deshaciéndome inmediatamente de esta idea. Sólo las chicas superficiales y huecas pensaban así, pero en el fondo mi pregunta era, ¿él… me encuentra bonita? Pero entonces pensé que él sólo quería mi alma, no debería haberse percatado de nada más.

Anochecía, y en la carretera un auto me esperaba. Eran mis amigos. Alice, Pat, Sam y… Nereo.

Pat y Sam eran más amigos de Alice que míos, sin embargo siempre compartíamos cuando estaba con ellos en la universidad. No intercambiamos muchas palabras en el auto, sobre todo porque apenas me atrevía a mirar a Nereo, así que el viaje pareció ser breve.

Miraba por la ventana del auto lo increíble que era Londres de noche. Maravilloso. Las calles estaban muy vivas a pesar de la hora. Mucha gente se preparaba para salir.

Entramos por una calle por bonita repleta de locales como bares y café. Nos estacionamos en casi uno de los últimos locales. El bar tenía camino hacia una pequeña plaza cerrada por barandas, con miradores. Todo se veía muy bonito.

Cuando entramos el bar era gigante. Había muchas personas, riendo y compartiendo. Miré al escenario y estaban preparando una presentación musical, "excelente", pensé, hace tiempo no tenía ningún contacto con la música. Oh… extrañaba mi piano.

Tomamos asiento en una mesa cerca del escenario. Pedimos bebidas, algunos pidieron tragos caros, y para comer una fuente grande de patatas fritas con distintas salsas para untar.

-No les parece un plato muy burdo como para pedir en este tipo de local – reclamó Alice. Todos volteamos a mirarla asesinamente, denotando el hambre que traíamos – está bien, está bien. No diré nada – sonrió.

-Y ¿cómo has estado? – me preguntó Pat, una chica de piel tostada y rizos oscuros, de unos ojos increíblemente verdes - Hace tiempo no sabemos nada de ti, chica desaparecida.

Sonreí.

-Ah… he estado ocupada, ya saben, lo de mi hermana y todo eso, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que aparezca – no podía contárselos todo, evidentemente.

-Muy bien, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde – dijo Sam, un regordete rubio – brindo por eso – alzó su vaso y todos brindamos. Yo un poco tímida desde mi sector. Me había sentado en la posición perfecta para ver el escenario.

Aun así, me sentía incómoda, Nereo no dejaba de mirarme. Me preguntaba si Alice le había contado lo que hablamos aquel día en la playa.

El presentador saludó a la audiencia, y todos guardaron silencio. Yo me concentraba en las patatas que estaban deliciosas.

"_Los invitamos entonces esta noche, a disfrutar de increíbles músicos que tocaran en este escenario para ustedes. Diviértanse y disfruten mucho de esta velada. El siguiente intérprete se abstiene de darnos su nombre, viene a regalarnos una bella canción llamada "Solamente juntos"._

Se escuchó un ruidito por parte de la gente que demostraba su real interés por el siguiente músico.

-Wow, ¿quién será ese romántico? – dijo Pat – Nereo, no vaya a ser que te levantes ahora con un micrófono y le cantes a Lisbeth.

Pat y Sam carcajearon, pero Alice sólo sonrió leve. Sabía lo incómodo que había sido ese comentario tanto para Nereo, como para mí. Nereo sólo bajo el rostro y luego miró atento al escenario.

La música empezó a sonar, y todos miraban al escenario, yo no quise en un principio, pero habría sido un error no mirar… ya parecía evidente… ¿Tendré que decirlo? Sebastian estaba sobre el escenario, vestido entero de negro, sentado sobre una silla de bar y con el micrófono a la altura.

Cantó estas palabras, desgarrándome el corazón con la voz más preciosa que jamás oí:

_Ahora que hemos llegado al final de la línea_

_¿Importa de dónde eres?_

_¿Por qué cada vez que te veo actúo como si no me importara?_

_Nunca quise quedarme mirándote, pero siempre pensé que de alguna forma lo sabías_

_Tienes que ser suficientemente fuerte para salvarme_

_¿Recuerdas?_

_Entonces ¿tienes suficiente fe como para dejarme?_

_¿Dónde estaré cuando te vayas?_

_¿No pueden ver que ya soy un fantasma?_

_No siento nada y eso es lo que odio más_

_No significa que sientas miedo de lo que intento hacer_

_Es solo un pequeño paso en este gran mundo que conocemos_

_Solo un pequeño paso en este gran mundo que conocemos_

_Tienes que ser suficientemente fuerte para salvarme_

_Parecemos una cosa triste_

_Entonces ¿tienes suficiente fe como para dejarme?_

_Juramos no rendirnos_

_Tienes que ser suficientemente fuerte para salvarme_

_Nos pertenecemos_

_Entonces ¿tienes suficiente fe como para dejarme?_

_Estaremos solamente juntos_

_Es solo un pequeño paso en este gran mundo que conocemos_

_Así que permanezcamos siendo uno._

Cuando Sebastian dejó de cantar, toda la audiencia lo ovacionó eufórica, lo que nadie sabía es que esa era mi canción. ¡Mi canción! Me la había cantado a mí, y a pesar de que por eso yo era la que más debería haber aplaudido, no pude mover ni un músculo. Peor fue, cuando mis acompañantes voltearon a la vez a mirarme de hito en hito, mientras yo permanecía congelada en mi lugar.

Miré a Nereo quien dejó de mirarme, bajando el rostro bastante entristecido. Ellos me miraban impresionados, sobre todo Alice, pero ella estaba feliz, pude notarlo. Miré al escenario pero Sebastian no estaba. Ella mi hizo una seña de "ve a buscarlo" señalando la puerta de entrada con un gesto direccional con su cabeza.

Yo ya estaba colapsada, tenía que salir sí o sí de ese lugar. Miré a Nereo por última vez intentando de que interpretara el "lo siento" que había en mis ojos. Pero sólo desvió la mirada aún demasiado triste.

Pedí permiso y me paré de la mesa, excusándome que volvería pronto. Iba a salir por el pasillo, pero Nereo sujetó mi mano.

-No te vayas – me dijo. Pero en ese instante, el amor que sentía me estaba quemando el pecho.

-Lo siento Nereo – dije, soltándome de su agarre y partí hacía la salida.

Me dirigí hacia la plaza a las afueras del bar. No había nadie, sólo me acompañaba una brisa que golpeaba las ramas de los árboles, proporcionando un sonido relajante en el ambiente.

Caminé hacia las barandas, donde se encontraban los miradores y miré hacia el horizonte. La ciudad era tan grande. Maravillosamente grande.

Suspiré una bocanada de aire que me traía compungida, y sentí pasos detrás de mí. Los mismos pasos del destino que ahora entendía y que en principio me tenían confundida.

Comencé a llorar. Me había puesto tan llorona últimamente, pero creo que no era para menos.

-Gracias – musité, mientras me volteaba a verlo. Estaba ahí, de pie mirándome cabizbajo. Dios, era tan bello – estás muy atractivo hoy – solté esto, intentando amenizar los ánimos.

-No tanto cómo usted. Usted acaba de opacar la luna que nos vela esta noche – a veces me aterraba que me hablara como si fuera de otra época, pero me gustaba a la vez.

Le sonreí, tímida, pero quería atreverme a más esta vez. Me atrevería a ser feliz. A pensar en mí.

Comenzó a acercárseme lentamente. Yo me quedé inmóvil y bajé el rostro.

-Nunca me habían regalado una canción – dije, torpemente para mi gusto.

-Me alegra ser el primero – contestó. Claro, mi primer beso, mi primera canción, iba a ser el primero en muchas cosas de ahora en adelante.

Se acercaba cada vez más, y yo sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. Las palpitaciones hacían que mi pecho vibrara, torturándome de a poco.

-Sebastian… - intenté retroceder, pero ya estaba chocando contra la baranda.

-Belladona, por favor – me rogó tomándome el rostro y mirándome con tanta ternura, que sentí que me iba a derretir.

-No me quiero equivocar más, Sebastian no me quiero equivocar – apreté los ojos, sólo logrando que más lágrimas fuera derramadas.

-No te estás equivocando Lisbeth – susurró demasiado varonil para mi gusto, estaba a punto de colapsar otra vez.

-No me quiero… - demasiado tarde, para ser callada por esos hermosos labios otra vez.

Maldito sabor paradisiaco que me tenía drogada. Estaba más que segura que jamás en la vida amaría algo más que esto. Estaba más que segura que besar a un humano corriente, jamás se compraría con esto. Y sí esto era el mismo infierno, feliz esperaba quemarme viva entre sus brazos.

-Márcame Sebastian, ¡márcame! Hazme tuya hasta el final de los tiempos, quiero pertenecerte toda la eternidad – susurré entre sus labios, mientras olía su respiración.

Volvió a besarme, una y otra vez, mientras nos abrazábamos con tanta fuerza que creí que iba a desarmarme.

Ese mirador sería sin duda el lugar más recordado por mí. Se iba a la lista de las cosas no olvidaría.

.*.

**Ciel POV**

Me preguntaba con ansiedad a qué hora pretendía despertar. Se veía tan apacible, no quise interrumpir ni un segundo de sus sueños. No podía dejar de mirarla. Era realmente maravillosa.

Era como Lisbeth en una versión pequeña, de ojos azules y cabello rizado. Ah y por cierto, con un exquisito aroma de fresas. Las recordaba de hace tantos siglos. Hace tanto que no comía una fresa.

La tenía sobre una cama de telas finas, para que su piel perfecta no fuera a sufrir daños, y con cojines mullidos para que estuviera suficientemente cómoda.

Despertó, abriendo sus inmensos ojos y me miró confundida.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? – se exaltó un poco.

-No te preocupes, estás a salvo – dije, siempre serio.

-Tú eres quién me salvó de Gray – ¿Gray? La chica nunca supo, y tampoco se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

-Sí… podríamos decir eso – caminé hacía un ventanal gigante de la habitación en la que estábamos. Miré el paisaje deleitándome con las rosas azules y blancas que rellenaban el campo.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó tímida.

-Un poco lejos de dónde esperas, bastante lejos de tu hogar…

Se asustó, lo supe porque se cubrió con la cobija de seda y miró a su alrededor algo complicada.

-¿Y Lisbeth?

-En su mundo… - sonreí y volteé a mirarla. ¡Qué niña tan divertida! Aun parecía no entender nada.

-¿En su mundo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde estamos?

Suspiré, sonriendo con sátira.

-En mi mundo.

…. X

**Primero que nada y antes que todo quiero dar mis aclaraciones. Sí, que pena, Lisbeth le pertenecía por ley a Claude :O o bueno, no sé si tanto por ley, ya que su padre dignificó el contrato y todo quedó en nada. **

**Dos, nunca les conté como había sido el pacto entre Seba y Lis, asi que encontré muy apropiado el contárselos. **

**Tres, no es que esté haciendo a Sebastian fuera de su personalidad, o bueno sí, un poco, pero también quiero que se note que Sebastian esta así por Lisbeth, el mismo admite sentirse débil y distinto, pero no lo matare, no preocupen, ¿o sí? :O! Jajaja broma :c perdón**

**Cuatro, lo de la canción es muy cómico xD Un grupo de fans de Sebastian, le atribuyeron a él esa canción, por el parecido del seiyuu de nuestro demonio, aparte que en ese tiempo salieron las character song de Kuroshitusuji. Y todos hablaban de que " Sebastian canta en Inglés" Oh por dios, pero todo fue un mal entendido. Busque la canción y la ame, xD y ame a la banda y la letra le cae perfecto al fic, por eso la escogí, búsquenla, es la del principio del cap, be alone together de Kiethevez.**

**Cinco, amé que Ciel dijera que hace tiempo que no se comía una fresa, y Moira huele a fresa y ahhhhh! Eso. Ya las dejo concluir tranquilas**

**Adios Hermosa People**

**Se despide**

**Matt!**


End file.
